Total Drama: Fame Games!
by ZeusHasSpoken
Summary: -In Progress: Read for chance to be casted midseason- This is the sequel to my recent series, Total Drama: Class is in Session! [link: /s/11728565/1/Total-Drama-Class-is-in-Session ] This series will follow 8 former competitors and 8 young celebrities as Chris exploits their fame for cheap laughs, cheap gags, and ridiculous singing! Who will win the million, a veteran or a newbie?
1. D-List Celebrities

Chris: Welcome to TOTAL DRAMA: FAME GAMES! Today we're using this large train, courtesy of our conductor Chef-

Chef: You do know I don't have a license to be doing this kinda stuff?

Chris: And we're gonna be travelling across this great North American continent! We'll stop at some of the hottest cities on the map and exploit our celebrities in grueling challenges. But first we have to pick all of our celebrities up. Here's the fun part. They don't know they got on yet and they will be joining our show completely caught off guard!

Elsa: Chris! Aren't you forgetting something? We're on the train too.

Chris: Oh yea… these washed up hasbeens have already made themselves comfortable and are enjoying lunch. Let's give a slightly warmer welcome to our veteran competitors from last season's, Total Drama: Class is in Session! Let's introduce each loser properly. He was the first to get the boot last season due to a Saved by the Bell Award twist! The fans saw a lot of potential in his daredevil skills and decided to bring him back on board. He's a professional wrestler now and his voicebox from last season is no more. He's "The New Underdog," AJ!

AJ: I came to play hard and grind harder!

Chris: Then we have the hard working girl who used to work in a prison and finished fourteenth. She cut off her hair and ate plain salt to win for her team but none of that was enough when she got out-schemed and booted waaaay too early. But the fans saw all of the all-star potential in "The Challenge Beast," JENNA!

Jenna: Focus, strength, discipline. Words I'm living by this season.

Chris: This feisty vocalist was the leader of the hit band THE STORMTROOPERS before she ever even auditioned for our show. Her rockstar name is Kayla Storm. She has a fiery personality and has an even more fiery rivalry with longtime nemesis Steven who she now judges on the Voice with. Let's welcome "The Huge Threat's Biggest Threat," ELSA!

Elsa: Dillon I hope you're watching because I'm bringing home the gold for you!

Rayna: Who is Dillon?

Chris: Now we welcome the gun toting, book loving, sarcasm spewing, little cheater that got disqualified after her rival revealed that she joined a secret alliance with Chef. She's deathly afraid of deer for whatever reason and keeps her head in a book simply because she doesn't like people. She's "The Potential Villain," Marie!

Marie: [Peeking up from book] Whatever…

Chris: This guy skipped several grades and is attending Harvard on an academic scholarship. He's the son of a famous basketball player that disowned him for being gay and he found love on our show. He created the algebraic formula for a basketball shot, he wants to be an astronaut, and most of all he loves Oliver for reasons none of us can explain since Oliver is the reason he only got 8th place last season, please welcome "The Loverboy," DRE!

Dre: Wassup y'all! I'm back!

Chris: This Youtube sensation and boy band-esque pretty boy loved by middle school girls and gays everywhere could have won last season had it not been for his intense rivalry with Elsa that got him booted in the final four. He can't write a good song, or a creative one, but I guess they sell a lot. He's a sub par leader, with sub par skills, and above par good looks, please welcome, "The Huge Threat," STEVEN!

Steven: Hello to all my adoring fans.

Chris: This undisputed fan favorite fell in love with a gigantic poetic lug and tried her best to make friends with everyone. She's a black belt in taekwondo and loves riding mechanical bulls. She's naïve, energetic, understanding, funny, and loves her some Eli, please welcome last season's third place finisher and "The Most Likable," RAYNA!

Rayna: Hey everyone!

Chris: Finally we have last season's winner. He flew under the radar and made no enemies. He made a big move when he decided to eliminate Rayna and won a total of three challenges! That's not even including the final two challenge or any of the team challenges. He's shy, he realized he was gay on the show and is really good at painting, please welcome "The Floater," OLIVER!

Oliver: Hi…

Chris: And these are your veterans. But they will be joined incrementally by other celebs as the train takes off. These celebs will be the other team and face off against our veterans on TOTAL DRAMA: FAME GAMES!

Oliver: So Chris, who we picking up first?

Chris: Oh you'll see… They don't know Chef is coming to get them so this should be good. And it looks like Chef is dragging in our first newbie now.

Derek: [Being dragged into railroad cart by Chef] You're gonna get stains all over me! Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear!

Chef: Fucking spaz… [Goes back to conductor's room]

Chris: Everyone please welcome Derek, "The Spritz Prince!"

Rayna: Oh I remember you! From those sanitizing agent commercials! You were the little kid that played the King's son and was so afraid of germs that you had all your royal subjects spray down like everything with Spritz! DO THE JINGLE! DO THE JINGLE!

Derek: Ummm, sure okay… _Wherever the Prince sits, first spray it Spritz!_

Rayna: That's so awesome!

Marie: [Peeking up from book] You're a fucking hasbeen.

Derek: Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear… why would you say that?

Steven: Don't mind her, she's just a little crabby at all times. Hi I'm, Steven. [Extends hand for Derek to shake]

Derek: Hold on just a moment. [Pulls out Spritz and sprays Steve's hand before shaking it]

Steven: Okay….

Chris: Guys look out the window, it looks like Chef is picking up our next victim!

Derek: VICTIM! Don't you mean our next contestant?

AJ: No, he means victim.

Des: [Being dragged in by Chef] HOLD UP, HOLD UP, HOLD THE FUCK UP! What makes you think that you could just come up in my crib and snatch me out my muthafucking silk linens! I will go apeshit all over yo ass bro, DON'T TEST ME!

Chef: Whatever… [Walks off]

Des: Yea dude, you better run, son!

Chris: And this is Des, "The Renegade Rapper!"

AJ: Des! I'M A HUGE FAN! YOUR LAST ALBUM WAS SO AWESOME!

Des: That's mad dope. I appreciate the love little bro. Aye, what y'all got in here to eat? Ya girl is starving!

Jenna: We got crap, crap, and more crap.

Des: Well pass me some of that crap and let's get this stomach full. We ain't got no music in here or nothing. I'm bored as fuck.

Elsa: Well I am a singer.

Des: I ain't never heard of ya!

Steven: HA! Well I'm sure you've heard of me.

Des: I ain't never heard of yo punkass either. Who is these clowns?

Oliver: Didn't you watch the last season?

Des: Why would I do that? My publicist made me sign up for this shit. He said it's free advertising for my new album coming up.

Marie: [Peeking up rom book] Typical…

Des: Little bitch, you got a problem?

Chris: Here comes Chef, dragging in our next participants.

Elsa: Wait did you say…participants? As in plural?

Chef: [Holding two people by their neck then dropping them in the train cart] Here's the twins.

Ty: He's quite the rough little gentleman.

Tay: Real rough.

Des: Wow, one of y'all really got the short end of the stick. One's in a full suit while the other one doesn't have a shirt or shoes on.

Ty: Oh, haha. This is how I dress all the time. And that's how Tay dresses all the time. He likes to keep a natural look.

Tay: Yea, natural!

Chris: Everyone this is Ty, "The Elegant Twin," and Tay, "The Wild Twin."

Rayna: Ooooh you guys are so adorable.

Dre: You can say that again…

Oliver: What?

Dre: Nothing… I feel like I know y'all from somewhere.

Derek: Me too but I can't quite figure what it is. Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear!

Dre: Wait… you guys were from that cool show! ABOUT THE TWINS THAT KEPT GETTING IN TROUBLE!

Oliver: Ummm Dre… that was Zack and Cody and those characters were white. Ty and Tay are black.

Ty: Blasian actually. Black and Asian.

Tay: Yea!

Dre: No, there was another show. It was a cheap rip off but I loved it. I was so mad when it got cancelled. After only four episodes too…

Rayna: Aww, I'm sorry to hear that.

Ty: Yes, it is true. We are failed child actors. I'm taking up theater in college but I don't think it's going well. I'll have to dropout soon because I can't afford it all if I don't win. Such a shame.

Marie: [Peeking up from book] Damn that sucks. I'll still vote you off first chance I get. But that really does suck.

AJ: What about Tay? Does he have to dropout too?

Ty: Oh no. Tay is doing fine. He has a full scholarship in this engineering program. He just thought the show would be fun.

Tay: Fun!

Ty: My brother's so good he can make any piece of technology out of virtually nothing. Isn't that right?

Tay: Left.

Chris: Chef is stopping the train for our next contestant.

Jenna: Please no more model types… If I have to deal with someone else like Trinity-

Des: Who is Trinity?

Steven: You really need to watch last season.

Shirley: [Being guided in politely by Chef] Why thank ya honey!

Chef: Anything for you Shirley Anne Titter. I don't want to hassle you but do you think I could have an autograph?

Shirley: [Signing an autograph] It wouldn't be a hassle at all, sugar.

Chris: Everyone meet Shirley, "The Country Bumpkin."

Chef: And one of the best country singers any of you half-brains will ever see!

Shirley: Pleasure's all mine.

Steven: Shirley? You auditioned for the show.

Elsa: Seriously?

Shirley: Well yalls talked about it so much I just couldn't help myself.

Jenna: You both know her?

Elsa: All three of us are judges for The Voice Canada.

Shirley: And don't get me started on all that bickering these two fools be doing. All season long I put up with that nonsense. Just two stubborn people that don't know what to do with theyselves.

Jenna: You can say that again.

Ty: Did the train just stop again. That was quick. How fast do you think this train is going?

Tay: 338 meters per second.

Oliver: How do you even know that?

Tay: Know what?

Oliver: Nevermind.

Chef: [Getting tossed into the train cart] AAAAAAH!

AJ: Who roughed you up?

Chef: Two words… El Cobra.

Jenna: We're competing with EL COBRA! YES!

Elsa: I've never seen you this excited.

Jenna: El Cobra is only the youngest and greatest MMA fighter in the league. He is sexy, strong, fierce, talented, sexy again-

Oliver: And standing right there.

Jenna: Huh?

Ryker: Hey chica.

Jenna: [Shaking nervously] Hey El Co-

Ryker: No, no, no, me chica. Call me, Ryker. We leave El Cobra in the ring.

Chris: This is indeed Ryker, "The Fists of Furry."

Jenna: Well Mr. Ryker, don't you get any ideas. You may be… cute. But you're definitely not lose a million dollars cute. [Grabbing Ryker by his collar] You got that!

Ryker: Ay dios mio! Comprendes chica. Comprendes!

Chef: [Walking into train cart] Ummm Chris, I think we have a problem with the engine. The train stopped.

Chris: What? Trains don't just stop.

Chef: Well they do when you're trying to go the speed of sound!

Tay: Me fix…. [Walks into conductor's room where many obnoxious noises can be heard]

Des: Do y'all really think he can fix this shit?

Ty: Just you wait…

Derek: [Trains starts speeding off and everyone falls back] I think I'm gonna be sick.

Shirley: Yee doggie! He turned this into quite a ride!

Tay: [Walking back into cart] Done.

Chris: [Looking out window] CHEF! This is our stop. Go stop the train!

Chef: I'm on it… I'm on it… [Exiting]

Ryker: Is there anything to eat on this train?

Des: Just don't even ask.

Ryker: It can't be that bad.

Marie: [Peeking up from book] I say give him some to try.

Rayna: [Passing Ryker a plate] If you hold your nose while you eat it doesn't seem that bad.

Ryker: Trust me chica, I've been-

Rayna: [Stuffing food down Ryker's face] Daddy always told me that it's better to just peel the bandage off.

Ryker: [Trying to prevent himself from barfing] Ay dios mio! That was all kinds of nasty!

Des: Told you.

Chef: [Dragging in a young teenage girl] Now we've only got one more left. Buckle up.

Laurie: Well that was rude.

Marie: [Peeking up from book] What's up with all the D-List celebrities that no one can identify, Chris?

Laurie: If you must know, I'm a songwriter for many musicians in the industry.

Steven: I also write my own music.

Laurie: I know. Your manager constantly begs me to write music for you. But I don't work for cheap.

Elsa: HAHAHAHAHA!

Laurie: You too.

Elsa: Grrr!

Chris: Laurie here is "The Soulful Poet."

Steven: Well recite something for us… beautiful young wise woman.

Laurie: Roses are ready, violets are blue… just give it up Steven, I'm not that into you.

AJ: How to crush a man's ego in less than ten seconds…

Dre: Dang, ma. That's cold.

Des: Oooh shit y'all. The train just stopped. We bout to pickup the last one.

Chris: You are correct Des. The next contestant that enters the door into this train cart will round out the number of competitors for this season to sixteen. And that contestant is…

Chef: [Dropping girl in cart] Here's the last of the filth.

Rayna: [Jaw drops] Oh my God!

Derek; Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear…

Marie: [Putting book down] You have my undivided attention.

Ryker: Ay dios mio!

Dre: Dang, ma…

Tay: Poptarts.

Berry: What is everyone staring at?

Chris: This is Berry, "The Tabloid Phenomenon."

Berry: Is anyone gonna greet me or is everyone going to just keep staring.

Des: I'mma keep staring.

Berry: Fine, let's lay it all out on the table then. Yes I did sleep with the Prime Minister. Yes I did abort his child. Yes, I model men's clothes. No, I am not a lesbian. Any more stupid questions that I have to answer before you ask them?

Des: How flexible are you on the whole not being a lesbian thing?

Berry: Look, I came here to compete just like the rest of you. You can judge me all you want. That's your choice. But I'd appreciate it if you all at least gave me a chance instead of voting me off the first day.

AJ: Happens to the best of us.

Chris: And with that we have our sixteen competitors. This train is going to take us across North America where each contestant will be pitted against each other in challenges that test their celebrity. The teams will be the Veterans versus our Celebs. The veterans will stay on the East Train Cart and the celebs will sleep in the West Train Cart. Each day all of the contestants will meet here for breakfast where we will discuss the challenge, I'll send you off to explore various cities, and… this is where you will be booted off. Elimination ceremonies will be held while the train is in motion so I hope you're ready to fly because each seat in this room comes with an eject button. If you are voted off, you will be ejected into the night sky where you will land… hopefully somewhere safe. But if I give to you one of these coveted Chris McLean autographs then you are safe from Rejection Ejection.

Marie: [Peeking up from book] Is that it? Can we go to our rooms now?

Chris: Oh and one more thing. You all will have to sing every episode from now on so I can milk your celebrity status for all it's worth.

Marie: WHAT?!

Chris: In fact… I think I want you to sing now. Tune in next time to see the kind of song our contestants whip up on TOTAL DRAMA: FAME GAMES!

-Thank you all for reading. This is sure to be a great season just like the last one. Tell me what you guys think of the new characters so far. I love to hear your thoughts, predictions, and opinions. And congrats to all the applicants that got in and I'm sorry to all the applicants that did not. There were a lot of great characters so I had to try my best to choose the ones that would stand out the most when compared to all the characters from last season. See you guys again soon.-

 **The Veterans**

AJ "The New Underdog" by Zorbo678

Jenna "The Challenge Beast" by Mostawesomefanoftvshows

Elsa "The Huge Threat's Biggest Threat" by Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart

Marie "The Potential Villain" by Adro02

Dre "The Loverboy" by Gayy4Animee

Steven "The Huge Threat" by Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart

Rayna "The Most Likable" by TheDaffodilQueen

Oliver "The Floater" by Pokerox27

 **The Celebs**

Derek "The Spritz Prince" by Totsalu

Des "The Renegade Rapper" by GenuineHarajukuDoll

Ty "The Elegant Twin" by LiquidJollyRancherz

Tay "The Wild Twin" by LiquidJollyRancherz

Shirley "The Country Bumpkin" by Commander Liv

Ryker "The Fists of Furry" by Falcon56

Laurie "The Soulful Poet" by J.530

Berry "The Tabloid Phenomenon" by GwendolynD


	2. World's Tiniest Violin

Chris: Previously on Total Drama: Fame Games-

Elsa: You know we're all still right here, right?

Chris: Don't care. Now previously on Total Drama: Fame Games, we were introduced to all the characters competing in this season. The veterans, Marie, Elsa, Rayna, Jenna, Oliver, Dre, AJ, and Steven versus the Celebs, Laurie, Des, Berry, Shirley, Derek, Ryker, Ty, and Tay. The contestants are now well versed on what is required of them this season and one of those requirements just happens to be the song that I am expecting them to sing NOW! Or face instant elimination…

AJ: I'm glad I got my voicebox removed before this season.

Marie: [Peeking up from book] Absolutely not. Not in a million years. No!

Rayna: Lighten up Marie. It might be fun.

Elsa: Yes I'm ready to sing my heart out.

Steven: Eww, please don't. Your voice sounds like nails on a chalk board.

Elsa: [Kicking Steven in his groin] _I've got a problem and yes, it's my will to win! If I don't make it this season, I'll play the world's tiniest violin._

Steven: [Holding groin collapsed on the floor] MUTHERFUCKER! _My groin is hurting bad and the lights are getting thin…_

Ryker: _Damn dude, that really sucks. I'll play the world's tiniest violin!_

AJ: _I'm not a singer but I know something bout the bluuuuuues! When Chris reads that last vote, no one wants to get the news!_

Berry: _I'm not a singer but I know something bout the fame. The trick is to keep out the dirt and keep it off your name._

Derek: _Wait! There's dirt about? Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! Everyone knows dirt is something that I fear._

Ty: _Well if you can't get dirty then you will never win! Tay, won't you please hand me-_

Tay: _The world's tiniest violin!_

Jenna: _All your sob stories and excuses won't last you long. If you want to win work your fingers to the bone!_

Oliver: _But there's reasons I'm afraid to ever do this again._

Des: _That's the reason we play the world's tiniest violin! Cause you can cry and just complain!_

Laurie: _And we may just feel the same disdain!_

Shirley: _BUT NO ONE CARES WHEN IT COMES TO THE GAAAAAAME!_

Rayna: _While I sympathize with everyone feeling doubt…_

Dre: _Even I know love is not what this game's about._

Marie: [Peeking up from book] _So if you're feeling that it's just too hard to wiiiiiiiiin! I've got one thing for you…. THE WORLD'S TINIEST VIOLIIIIIIN! The world's tiniest VIOLIN!_

Chris: [Clapping obnoxiously] You all make me so proud. Great job.

Marie: I hate you in so many different ways right now.

Chris: Well you'll hate me even more once I tell you that this is your stop. WELCOME TO TORONTO!

Rayna: Wait… a challenge? We haven't even been able to get acquainted with each other as a team.

Laurie: At least you're all familiar with each other from last season. The only thing I know about most of my team is their album sales.

Shirley: Which are remarkable if I do say so myself!

Chris: I don't really care…

Des: At least point us to the confessional. I want the full reality show experience.

Chris: Well the bathrooms are to your right…

-Confessionals-

Jenna: I'm not saying I'm the most creative person in the world but… putting the confessional in the bathroom again seems a bit weak…

AJ: BACK FOR ANOTHER SEASON BABY! WOO!

Ty: Now I- [Tay walks in] We can't just share the bathroom, Tay.

Tay: I disagree.

Ty: Well anyways, like I was saying… My brother and I came here to play hard. I'm ready to win. And I'm prepared to do whatever it takes to reach that goal. Oh and so is Tay. Right, Tay?

Tay: Left Tay.

Ryker: So I'm a little confused here. What do you do when you actually have to use the bathroom… don't tell me the camera just sits there and records you… AY DIOS MIO!

-End Confessionals-

-At Hockey Rink-

Chris: Welcome to Toronto! Home of the greatest hockey team EVER!

Marie: [Peeking up from book] Debatable.

Chris: Well I hope you all can do better because for today's challenge we'll be having a celebrity hockey match! Our veterans will face off against our new celebs one on one. While one team member will serve as goalie at all times.

Des: I'll be goalie. Ain't nothing getting pass me.

Marie: [Peeking up from book] I'll be goalie as well. Skating around trying to hit a puck isn't my cup of tea.

Chris: Winners will be determined by the first person to hit, not a puck, but a Drake CD in the net. Just to keep it Canadian. And as an added bonus the crowd has been given potatoes to throw at you if they want to help their favorite celebs! Bring them in now Chef…

Chef: [Ushering in crowd] GET YOUR CORN DOGS! TOTAL DRAMA CORN DOGS! GET YOUR CORN DOGS!

Chris: The team with the most points in the end wins! Matchups have been decided based on skill level.

Dre: What algorithm did you use to determine skill level?

Chris: I guessed. And with that Derek and Oliver, you're up first! Suit up!

Derek: Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear… [Spritzing hockey stick and skates] Please, don't hurt me.

Oliver: Hey, I know what it's like to be afraid. Don't worry. This show won't kill you. Nobody ever thought I'd win and look at me now.

Derek: You won on a technicality. You didn't have any real skills. I'm doomed! Doomed I tell you!

-Confessionals-

Oliver: That little punk… game on!

-End Confessionals-

Chris: Touch hockey sticks and…. GO!

Oliver: [Sliding pass Derek quickly with the Drake CD] Sorry dude, but I can't go easy on you.

Chef: AND Scrawny Boy takes the lead going straight to the hole!

Derek: [Spritzing everything in his path] This floor is filthy!

Des: C'MON MAN! FUCK THE FLOOR! GO AFTER THAT CD!

Crowd: BOOOOO! HE SUCKS! [Starts chucking potatoes at Derek]

Derek: [Getting hit] STOP! I'M ALLERGIC TO BLUNT OBJECTS! [Potato knocks spritz out of his hand] MY SPRITZ!

Oliver: [Nearing the net] I hope the little guy is okay… [Spritz falls in front of him and splatters everywhere making Oliver slip] OW!

Berry: There's your chance Derek, GO!

Derek: I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying!

Des: Well could ya hurry faster…

Oliver: [Struggling to get up] What's up with all this hockey equipment anyways? I feel like a turtle on its back.

Dre: Don't worry Olly, you can do it.

Rayna: Awww so supportive!

AJ: So isn't helping enough. Oliver still can't get up.

Elsa: And here comes Derek.

Derek: [Stealing the Drake CD from Oliver] I'm doing it! I'm actually doing it!

Elsa: Marie, make sure Derek doesn't get to score before Oliver gets up.

Marie: [Peeking up from book] Yea, yea, yea. I'll take care of it.

Dre: Well then ma, maybe you should get your head out that book.

Marie: [Peeking up from book] It seems like you're demanding an unnecessary inconvenience. Besides it's Derek not some- [Drake CD slides into the net] Lucky shot…

Derek: YES! OH ME OH MY! I DID IT!

Des: THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING BOUT!

Shirley: First point now y'all!

Chris: Score is one to zero, celebs favor. Next matchup is between Shirley and Elsa!

Shirley: Goodluck out there darling!

Elsa: You too, Shirley.

Des: Don't wish her good luck, crush her!

Shirley: Can't a girl do both?

Chris: Okay now…three, two, one….GO!

Shirley: [Skating off with the Drake CD] Sorry hun, but I came to win.

Elsa: Not on my watch! [Stealing CD from Shirley quickly]

Chef: It looks like Elsa has stolen the CD and is making her way towards Des!

Des: Bring it bitch!

Elsa: Consider it brought! [Whacking CD with a tremendous amount of power]

Des: [Trying to stop it but it still makes its way in the net] NO!

Elsa: YES!

Chris: And that's a point for the veterans! The score is now tied.

Dre: Yes, ma! We're in it to win it now.

Chris: Next people to gear up will be Dre and Tay.

Oliver: Bring home the bacon, Dre.

Dre: Don't you worry, Olly. I will. I will.

Ty: Tay you have to put on the hockey gear. You just can't go out there barefoot with no shirt on.

Tay: I disagree.

Chris: Three, two, one…GO!

Dre: Ummm dude…. Where are your clothes?

Rayna: Aren't your feet cold?

Tay: No.

Dre: Okay well I'm going to hit the CD now…

Tay: I disagree… [Uses his feet to slide the CD at the perfect angle where it gets into Marie's net without her paying attention.]

-Confessionals-

Ty: My brother totally owned that chall- [Tay enters] Tay you just can't come in here while I'm using the confessional.

Tay: Yes I can.

-End Confessionals-

Chris: Celebs rack up their second point against the veterans' one. Next people to gear up will be Rayna and Berry.

Rayna: Hey Berry! Happy to compete with you.

Des: Don't let her psych you out Berry! She tryna get in yo head!

Marie: [Peeking up from book] You really need to watch last season.

Berry: Happy to compete with you too, Rayna. [Extends hand for Rayna to shake]

Derek: Wait, wait, wait. Before we do anything too crazy now, let's take the proper safety precautions! [Spritz both Rayna and Berry's hands before they shake them]

Rayna: Awww, thanks for being so considerate Derek.

Berry: Yea…thanks, I guess.

-Confessionals-

Berry: I thought I was going to come into this competition constantly having to defend myself against the judgment of others but… everyone here is too weird to even focus on my flaws. I've never been in a situation where I'm not the biggest distraction in the room… a girl can get used to this.

-End Confessionals-

Chris: Rayna and Berry, get those hockey sticks ready, set, and…..GO!

Berry: [Takes off with the Drake CD] Yes!

Chef: And Berry starts an early but wait, WAIT! WAIT! HERE COMES RAYNA!

Rayna: [Stealing Drake CD] Yay! Guys look, I got the CD!

Dre: You gone head, ma!

Oliver: WOO, GO RAYNA!

Des: Cheer all y'all want but she still gotta get it pass me!

Rayna: [Stops to aim the CD] Here goes nothing-

Berry: [Stealing CD] You didn't think I'd just sit there and let you aim for the win, did you? [Hitting CD into net while Marie isn't paying attention] SCORE!

Rayna: Awww, Marie! You have to pay attention.

Marie: [Peeking up from book] If you would have hit the CD into the net when you had the chance, we wouldn't be in this situation. Don't think you can just blame your problems on me.

Berry: Really? Is that how you're going to talk to your teammate?

Marie: [Peeking up from book] I'm sorry but I don't remember asking the tabloid princess for her royal speeches. So kiss my royal ass you royal fuck-up.

Des: Damn, I thought ole girl was just a bookworm. That little bitch got a temper.

Laurie: You really should watch the last season.

Berry: Well, I did watch the last season and I know one thing for sure… Marie was always mean but she was an uncaring kind of mean. Just lazy. You're going out of your way to be rude now. Somebody is trying too hard to fill those Trinity shoes… well guess what? The difference between you and Trinity is that Trinity was an evil genius and you're just a gun-loving hillbilly that's been reading the same fifty page book for the last four months.

Des: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN!

Marie: It wasn't even tha-

Des: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN!

Marie: You're not fun-

Des: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN!

-Confessionals-

Marie: [Peeking up from book] The people here are so incredibly annoying. But if I want to stay I'll have to change my attitude…. Or simply ensure there is someone here in a crappier position than me. [Tay breaks into the confessional] What the hell are you doing?!

Tay: Where's Ty?

Marie: He's not in here! Get out!

Des: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN!

Berry: I know, I know, I know. I shouldn't have said anything and just maintained a low profile. But judgmental bitches that pick on people like Rayna who wouldn't hurt a mosquito if it bit her, just piss me off. I have a low tolerance for assholes.

-End Confessionals-

Chris: Celebs get three points to the veterans' one. Next matchup will be Ryker versus Jenna!

Ryker: Chris, are you sure this beautiful young lady will be able to handle all the pain I'm gonna inflict on her out there?

Jenna: [Kicking Ryker in the groin] Positive.

-Confessionals-

Ryker: [Holding ice on groin] AY DIOS MIO!

-End Confessionals-

Chris: Three, two, one… GO!

Jenna: [Charging forward after getting the CD] GO TIME!

Ryker: Hey chica, it's just a game. No need to be so rough. Try being a little more lady-like for once.

Jenna: What did you say to me? [Stopping, turning around and whacking Ryker in the head with a hockey stick before zooming back off with the CD]

Ryker: CHICA! Was that completely necessary?!

Jenna: [Hitting the CD pass Des] Yea, it was.

-Confessionals-

Jenna: You all can say what you want about me. But I don't need any distractions in this game. I came to win! Not fall in love with some delicious latin hunk of a MMA fighting champion…. I mean, umm, whatever.

-End Confessionals-

Chris: That's two points for the veterans against the celebs' three. Next matchup will be Steven versus Laurie!

Laurie: Where is Steven?

Rayna: You know what? I haven't seen Steven since we were on the train.

Shirley: Oh sweet baby ray's!

Laurie: What?

Shirley: Ain't Toronto Steven's hometown?

Elsa: While I'm well aware that Steven is a coward, I don't think he would skip out on a challenge and just head home.

Shirley: Elsa, remember that one episode of The Voice where he told us that he doesn't go home to visit his parents anymore because he always gets kidnapped by twelve year olds.

Elsa: I may or may not have been listening.

Rayna: Oooh, me and Eli watched that episode. Oh no… you don't think ….?

Des: We can beat up everyone in the audience until we find out where da boy at.

Derek: But you'll get pelted by potatoes! SO MANY POTATOES!

Ty: I wouldn't worry about that. They wasted all of their ammo throwing them at you and Oliver.

Derek: Oh yea…

Des: So is it whoop ass time? I'm ready for whoop ass time!

Berry: Settle down, Mike Tyson.

Chris: I don't have time for this. If Steven doesn't show up in the next three seconds the point automatically goes to the celebs.

Des: That works for me too.

Rayna: Oh no, I'm worried about Steven.

Elsa: If we're lucky, it's already too late.

Oliver: You don't really wish death on the guy, right? …Right? …Right? Elsa, do you hear me?

Jenna: We can't just sit around and wait to lose. [Going out on ice] HEY! IF ANY OF YOU KIDNAPPED STEVEN, TURN HIM IN NOW! [Gets whacked by potato]

Ryker: Ouch….

Jenna: [Walking off ice] ...They had a potato left.

-Confessionals-

Laurie: Young girls can be so impressionable. I can't believe someone would kidnap, Steven, of all people. He hit on me once and I couldn't help but laugh when Elsa kicked him in the groin. The guy didn't even get up after that and… oh.

-End Confessionals-

-On Train-

Steven: [Snoring] I love you too Beyonce… [Snores again]

Laurie: [Rushing in] Steven, get up! STEVEN! STEVEN!

Steven: [Darting up] WHAT, WHAT, WHAT?! I'm up, I'm up, I'm up!

Laurie: Did you really just lay here and take a nap?

Steven: The last thing I remember is singing in agony until everything faded to black.

Laurie: God, you're so sensitive.

Steven: I would be inclined to agree. Of course, that is if you like sensitive guys?

Laurie: Just come with me to the challenge before I regret coming to get you.

-At Challenge-

Elsa: If you kidnapped Steven, please come forward so I can personally award you with two hundred dollars cash.

Laurie: [Walking in with Steven] I found him. Everyone can stop the conspiracy theories now, he's found.

Steven: Did you guys miss me?

Elsa: Not particularly.

Chris: Finally! Where was he?! Were you the one who kidnapped him?

Laurie: What?

Steven: No harm no foul.

Chris: So this is your fault, Laurie!

Ryker: Oooh, looks like chica's got a crush.

Laurie: [Sarcastically] Yes, I tried to horde him all to myself.

Chris: Well then you lose for your team and the veterans get a point. Score is now three to three, next point wins!

Laurie: You people are hopeless -_-

Steven: What's going on exactly?

Jenna: Way too much to explain.

Chris: Now let's have AJ go up against Ty.

Ty: Perfect…

AJ: What?

Ty: I was being sarcastic. I just know how much of a threat you are.

AJ: Oh, well don't feel too intimidated little dude. I thought I would do so awesome in the first season and then…. well, we all know what happened after that.

Des: I don't. What happened? Someone tell me what happened.

Steven: You really should have watched the previous season.

Chris: Now Ty versus AJ, Three… two….one…GO!

AJ: [Seizing the Drake CD quickly] Alright, time to show what I can do.

Chef: AJ is speeding down the rink with amazing skill and precision. It's like he was born to do this.

Ty: [Winking at Marie] Des! Stop him!

Des: Whaddaya think I'm doing!?

AJ: [Swiftly hitting the CD into the net but it gets blocked by Des and passed to Ty] Darnit!

Jenna: Marie! Put the book down! The CD is coming your way!

Marie: [Peeking up from book] You want me to put the book down? FINE! I'll put it down! [Throws book across the hockey rink] HAPPY NOW!

Rayna: AJ, LOOK OUT!

AJ: Huh? [Suddenly sees book and tries to flip over it but he is too late and the book knocks him off balance, making him land on his spine] OUUUUUUCH!

Marie: [Whispering to herself] I can't believe that worked.

Ty: [Placing CD in net and whispering to Marie] Just play it cool.

AJ: HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS!

Steven: Again?

Dre: Naw, this looks way worse than before.

Chris: Can we get a medic for AJ…again. And some tissues for the veterans because they just lost. Right in time for ELIMINATIONS! Veterans cast your vote for your favorite loser while the celebs get to enjoy victory.

Berry: Do you really think it was the time to mention that? Someone's seriously hurt.

Chris: What does that have to do with me?

Berry: Asshole.

-Confessionals-

AJ: [In wheelchair] Life sucks…. [Starts crying silently]

Marie: I was a little worried about getting the boot tonight, but…. Considering the new circumstances, my usefulness has just gone up exponentially. Sorry, AJ.

Rayna: Poor, poor, AJ.

Steven: Daaaamn. Marie is literally the worst. She ruptured the dude's spine. Wow…

Jenna: The whole situation kinda makes you want to vote off Marie just for hurting the guy. But then again, we do have to win challenges.

Oliver: And now people can see why I didn't want to play this game again. No thank you.

-End Confessionals-

-Elimination Ceremony-

Chris: Everyone welcome to the first Elimination Ceremony of Total Drama: Fame Games. In my hand I have seven autographs but before me sits eight bodies. Who will get their seat ejected tonight? Let's find out… The first autograph is for… Jenna.

Jenna: Thanks.

Chris: Elsa.

Elsa: Still in it to win it.

Chris: Rayna.

Rayna: Yay!

Chris: Steven.

Steven: I'm humbled…

Chris: Dre.

Dre: That's what I'm talking bout!

Chris: Oliver.

Oliver: Good luck guys…

Chris: One more autograph left. Will it go to AJ or Marie? Marie or AJ? ….Can someone wheel AJ over here, please?

Rayna: I'll do it.

AJ: No, I got it. I got it. I can wheel myself.

Chris: Now since you're not sitting in one of the train cart's chairs, we can't really eject you, AJ.

AJ: I understand…

Chris: But that's a problem we will deal with if it ever comes a time because the final autograph goes to you!

AJ: REALLY?! NO JOKE?!

Marie: You all can't be serious. You voted me off over the wheelchair bound guy?!

Jenna: Yea, pretty much. You kinda suck.

Elsa: I agree.

Steven: Don't really know how you made it as far as you did last season.

Marie: You stupid little- [Seat ejects, sending her flying into the sky]

Chris: One down, fourteen more to go! Tune in next time to see more drama on TOTAL DRAMA: FAME GAMES!

-Confessionals-

Tay: I'm pooping… [Ty comes in] Hey Ty.

Ty: Eww, what's that smell?

Tay: Charisma.

Ty: Anyways, I just wanted to thank you bro for the info you gave me about what Marie said in her confessional. I just heard that the plan worked phenomenally. Not only did we cripple their strongest player, we also got the biggest villain in the game eliminated. Me and you are going to take over this game one step at a time.

Tay: Evil laugh.

Ty: You can't just say evil laugh, Tay. You have to actually laugh evilly.

Tay: Evil laugh…er.

Ty: We'll work on it.

-End Confessionals-

-Thank you all for reading. I'm sorry it took me so long to make. I usually post much faster than this. I appreciate all the support for the series though. I love to hear your predictions, reviews, comments, and who are your favorite characters so far? Adro02, please pm me of you would like to conduct Marie's Aftermath interview.-

 **The Veterans**

AJ "The New Underdog" by Zorbo678

Jenna "The Challenge Beast" by Mostawesomefanoftvshows

Elsa "The Huge Threat's Biggest Threat" by Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart

 **[16** **th** **Place] -** **Marie "The Potential Villain" by Adro02**

Dre "The Loverboy" by Gayy4Animee

Steven "The Huge Threat" by Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart

Rayna "The Most Likable" by TheDaffodilQueen

Oliver "The Floater" by Pokerox27

 **The Celebs**

Derek "The Spritz Prince" by Totsalu

Des "The Renegade Rapper" by GenuineHarajukuDoll

Ty "The Elegant Twin" by LiquidJollyRancherz

Tay "The Wild Twin" by LiquidJollyRancherz

Shirley "The Country Bumpkin" by Commander Liv

Ryker "The Fists of Furry" by Falcon56

Laurie "The Soulful Poet" by J.530

Berry "The Tabloid Phenomenon" by GwendolynD


	3. You're Weird

Chris: Previously on Total Drama: Fame Games, our train stopped in Toronto where our contestants got to play the most Canadian game of hockey ever. Our forefathers would have been proud. Des showcased her goalie skills, Steven went missing for a bit, Tay weirded everyone out, and Oliver finally found someone who was a bigger loser than him… then got beat by him. But the biggest loss came to AJ when Marie flung her book, AJ did a flip and his spine hit the ice hard. The wheelchair bound AJ was quite dejected at the elimination ceremony but it was the perpetrator Marie that was given the boot instead of him. What spine shattering drama will we see on this episode of TOTAL DRAMA: FAME GAMES!?

-Veterans' Train Cart-

Dre: Okay, on the count of three we're going to lift him up.

Steven: Okay, ready.

Dre: One…two…three [Lifts AJ into his wheelchair from his bed]

AJ: Thanks guys. I'm sorry to be such a burden on-

Rayna: Oh nonsense! Don't be upset AJ. I would make the decision to keep you over Marie, ten times over!

Steven: Yea, we learned our lesson from last season. Stop the evil before it spreads. Like a cancer. You gotta catch it early. While we're at getting rid of cancers, let's knock out Elsa.

Elsa: Your head's so far up your ass you're nose deep in your own bullshit.

Steven: Oh, a poo joke. Real classy there Elsa…

Elsa: Oh bite me. I'm not in the mood for you today.

Oliver: Not to tread, but why can't you guys just get along. I've really never understood your relationship.

Jenna: Me either. You both have always annoyed me.

Elsa: Well Steven started it!

Jenna: He started it today. But there have been others where you have just attacked him.

Elsa: Maybe if he wasn't so obnoxious-

Steven: Maybe if she wasn't such a bitch-

Elsa: Maybe if you weren't such a spaz-

Steven: Maybe if you weren't such a cluck!

Dre: I've never heard that one before…

AJ: I'm gonna use that. Cluck. You're a cluck.

Elsa: Oh my God! I can't be on the same team as you!

Steven: And I can't be on the same team as you!

Jenna: Well you both have to so get used to it!

Rayna: Oooh, I REMEMBER!

Oliver: Remember what?

Rayna: Why Elsa and Steven don't get along. I remember now. Trinity told us, remember.

Oliver: Oh that's right.

Elsa: I forgot I told that bitch anything.

Rayna: According to Trinity, according to you Elsa, Steven hates you because you rejected him in public and has been trying to out-do you in everything ever since then.

Elsa: CORRECT!

Steven: Horseshit!

Dre: I thought the term was bullshit…

AJ: I didn't know you could use other animals and have the same affect. I'm learning so many new things about insults.

Elsa: Then please explain to everyone here what really went down…

Steven: Ummm... we don't have time. Sorry, breakfast is soon.

Elsa: Corkfaced-coward!

Steven: Snake-lipped SNOB!

Dre: Did you get those down? Notice their use of alliteration to make the insults sting a bit more.

AJ: [Writing furiously] I'm getting it, I'm getting it. Pure insulting genius.

-Confessionals-

Steven: I am not obligated to say anything I don't want to. I plead the fifth… What do you mean that's only an American thing?

Jenna: Steven and Elsa annoy me sooo much. I'm feeling migraine on top of migraine.

AJ: I'm not going to lie. Not having the use of my legs is really hurting me right now. I feel so helpless and weak. I'm trying to hold it together and keep on a strong face for the team but I don't know how long that façade is going to last.

-End Confessionals-

-Celebs' Train Cart-

Shirley: BRIGHT AN EARLY EVERYONE! DA EARLY BIRD CATCHES THE WORM!

Ryker: What? I didn't even get up this early during training season.

Shirley: When I used to live on a farm in-

Des: Insert confederate flag using state here.

Shirley: We would always get up and tend to the-

Des: Insert animal that starred in Charlotte's Web here.

Shirley: After that my pops and I would-

Berry: Insert form of manual labor that you only see on movies here.

Des: See, you're getting it.

Shirley: And finally, I would gather 'round the table and sing the song-

Des: Insert song about beer and checkered shirts-

Berry: Written by some woman whose husband didn't allow her to work-

Des: In some confederate flag loving U.S state, here.

Laurie: Why does it smell like bleach?

Derek: I've been mopping up the floors furiously. Every time I feel like I've finished, I notice a new stain.

Tay: [Pouring ketchup on the floor] You missed a spot…

Derek: Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear!

Ryker: You people are weird…

Laurie: What is that supposed to mean?

Ryker: Well not you.

Laurie: Well, why not me?

Ty: Yea, why is Laurie the only non-weirdo? I think I'm pretty un-weird myself. [Tay begins pouring ketchup on Ty's head] …Not in PUBLIC, TAY!

Tay: [Still pouring ketchup on Ty's head] You're not the boss of me… I'm my own man.

Ryker: Weird…

Laurie: Please, do explain to me this weird concept, I'm so very curious.

Berry: I'm not. I've got better things to do than listen to some guy whose probably one punch away from starring in the sequel to Concussion.

Ryker: Hey, that's not funny you-

Berry: Insert poorly constructed sexist insult here.

Des: BOOM! In your face. She got you.

Ryker: You see, WEIRD!

Laurie: I still want to know why I'm exempt from your stupid comment!

Ryker: You know, you're… boring. No quirks. You don't really stand out. But it's nothing bad. You're not shy or anything. You're just pretty normalized, all the way across.

Laurie: Wait, you think I'm boring?

Shirley: Gurl ain't dat what he said!

Ryker: It's not a bad thing. Just an observation.

Ty: Don't listen to him, Laurie. She's not boring, right Tay?

Tay: Left Tay.

Ty: See, Tay doesn't think you're boring either.

Tay: You're not boring. You're just dull.

Laurie: That's the same thing.

Tay: You're the same thing.

-Confessionals-

Laurie: I can't believe people think I'm boring. They don't even know me. The audacity! I am an award winning songwriter. Sure I don't make that catchy pop-junk, but I make some really nice ballads. Some of my songs have even been sung by Duke Snarlington of North Dakota. So take that haters!

Derek: [Scrubbing toilet] How could anyone just sit on this filth!? Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear!

Ty: Why is this toilet so shiny? That Derek kid is a spaz. [Tay peeks up from out of the toilet wearing scuba diving gear] Umm… Tay? Why are you in the toilet?

Tay: You're weird. [Disappears back into the toilet]

-End Confessionals-

-Dining Cart-

Chris: I hope everyone is enjoying their meal.

Rayna: I really am, Chris. Thank you for-

Chris: Please shut up. Now, our train has stopped in the humble province of ALBERTA CANADA!

Steven: How exactly are we gonna test our celebrity in Alberta? It isn't what you would call an entertainment hub by any stretch of the imagination.

Chris: I'm glad you ask. Here in Alberta, lies one of the largest collections of buried dinosaur fossils. For today's challenge your fame will come from finding a new dinosaur and naming it after you. Don't worry, we've planted several fossils for you to find much quicker. Each member of your team will be responsible for finding one fossil piece and when everyone has found a fossil you'll have to put your creations together. When both teams are done, someone from each team will pitch your new creature to your scientific advisor, CHEF! Whoever Chef picks to win, wins it for their team. Ty and Tay, you guys may work together in finding a fossil since the celebs have a bigger number of teammates. Oh and here are some shovels. There are only one per team so whoever has won should use it quickly so that the next teammate can find a fossil quickly. You're on strict time clock!

-Confessionals-

Dre: I think I'll be well equipped for today's challenge. While I'm not as well versed in geology as I am in astronomy or astrophysics, geology is the basic foundation to any planetary discovery so those skills should be able to come in handy today.

Derek: This is just great. I'll be playing around in the dirt all day… I need my bubble.

Elsa: I don't know about that loser Steven but today I'm going to start planting the seeds for a strong alliance. Someone who I can have support and help me throughout the game. I'm ready to play hard this season. I just need to find someone gullible enough…

-End Confessionals-

-At Challenge-

Oliver: [Digging into dirt with shovel] Oh my God… this is tiring. Even with the shovel.

Dre: That's because you got to put your back into it. Here, let me help.

Jenna: [Digging furiously with her hands] NO! We might get disqualified or something. Just work a little harder. Dig deeper. It's not that hard. And hurry up so you can pass the shovel to AJ. [Pulling out a fossil] Yes! I found something.

Rayna: What is it?

Dre: Some piece of a tail.

Steven: You can tell that just by looking?

Dre: Yea. When you take a geology class, you get into a lot of fossil stuff.

AJ: You know what? I'll try to find a fossil with my bare hands as well. [Pushing himself off his wheelchair and landing face first in the dirt] I'm okay. I'm just gonna let Mother Nature sink into my pores real quick.

-Confessionals-

AJ: How am I supposed to go to the bathroom?

-End Confessional-

Des: [Digging like a mad woman] 'CMON, GIMME A FOSSIL, GIMME A FOSSIL!

Berry: [Covered in dirt] Hey, you're shoveling dirt on everyone.

Des: [Not paying attention] Well, maybe you should stay out of the way.

Berry: Excuse me?

Des: OH BERRY! My bad. I thought you were somebody else.

Berry: Of course you did.

Des: Sorry, chickety. Forgive me pweeeez.

Berry: Stop the puppy dog face. It isn't as cute as you think it looks.

Des: Can't blame a chick for trying.

Berry: And you found a fossil.

Des: Oh shit, really! SCORE! [Picking up fossil] What the hell is it?

Berry: Your guess is as good as mine.

-Confessionals-

Des: [Holding up weird looking fossil] I would like to thank the Academy for this amazing honor in fossil finding. It has been my life goal to rub an award in people's face, so allow me to commence said rubbing. OH YEA! I DID IT! FUCK YEA! I'M THE SHIT!

-End Confessionals-

Oliver: I found a fossil!

Dre: Neck bone.

Jenna: Okay, now give the shovel to AJ.

Oliver: Here, AJ….AJ are you okay?

AJ: [Still face down in the dirt] Don't worry about me. I'll pull it together. I can dig…

Oliver: AJ, it's okay. We don't expect you to be able to do anything by yourself.

AJ: You see, Oliver that's the problem. That's exactly the problem. I recently just found out that I can't even go to the bathroom by myself.

Oliver: Well I-

Chris: SONG!

Oliver: Wait, what?

Chris: You heard me! Song! Get singing!

Oliver: You can't be serious…

Chris: TIC TOCK!

Oliver: _Well, I don't know what it's like to be wheelchair bound. I can't say that I've had that specific kinda hurt. But you ain't hit rock bottom if you never tasted dirt._

AJ: _But I feel just so helpless stuck here on the ground. How could you ever know what it's like to be wheelchair bound?_

Oliver: _I can't disagree, you are right, I do not know. But you better believe that I've tasted dirt before._

 _It was right after the first season came to a close._

 _I was reminded of what everyone now knows._

 _And it wasn't easy, and I thought life wasn't fair._

 _But I can't say I know what's going on with you up there._

 _But I do relate to that helpless feeling kinda hurt._

 _Cause you ain't hit rock bottom if you never tasted dirt._

Dre: _Do y'all hear Olly singing? What a beautiful voice that I've come pass._

Rayna: _You two are so cute you can tell you were made to last._

Dre: _I certainly hope so, last few months have been so hard._

 _Olly can be easily broken by people he can't disregard._

 _And the bullying has gotten vicious in wake of dating me._

 _And sometimes I contemplate just setting him free._

 _It may be too much to handle for my love._

 _But I'd hate if the bullies won and broke us up._

Jenna: _While I can't speak to what it's like to be a gay man._

 _I can say a part of your woes I understand._

 _While I'll never feel that same kinda hurt._

 _You ain't hit rock bottom if you never tasted dirt._

Oliver: _AJ do you hear me, sincerely, I just hope_

 _That you find a way to deal with this and cope_

AJ: _I've been trying to keep my calm and never cry._

 _Trying to be happy but my smiles have been a lie_

 _Now I'm feeling broken, too many ways, beyond repair_

 _Trying to not give up, but I'm finding it hard to care_

 _How could you find reasons to keep going on your own_

 _If this is a pain that for you hits so close to home_

Oliver: _Well, I've been cast out by the family I loved so much_

 _And to be quite honest I've been a bit out of touch_

 _That's why I came here, back on this cruel show_

 _Because this is the only family I now know_

 _But even with that, I still feel lonely surrounded by a crowd_

 _And only in silence would you find me screaming loud_

 _But I've gotten better, despite the rude things I've heard people say_

 _But that wasn't on my own, I owe a lot of that to Dre_

 _Moral of the story, yes these times they will be tough_

 _But there's people who love you and if you got that then you're in luck_

AJ: _Weeping in sand tombs that throw pebbles in my eye_

 _Feeling the need to be strong and not knowing why_

 _I thank you for wisdom, I can't go about this alone_

 _I thank you for reaching out, throwing a dog a bone_

 _And even if you don't understand my specific kinda hurt_

 _I know you ain't hit rock bottom if you never tasted dirt_

Oliver: Now let me help you back in your chair so you can get to digging!

Elsa: AAAAAAAAAAAH!

Oliver: IS THAT ELSA?

Dre: Dang, ma! What's wrong?!

Elsa: OMG! OMG! I found a skull and it's the most awesome thing ever! I'm so working this into our band's logo.

-Confessionals-

Oliver: I really hope AJ is able to get the help he needs. No one should feel like they have to deal with something like that alone.

-End Confessionals-

Ryker: [Digging with his bare hands] I'm so close, I can feel it…

Shirley: You'll never find nothing like dat honey.

Ryker: Oh what, are you some type of digging expert?

Shirley: Why yes indeed I is! [Shows off fossil] You see this pretty skull I got here in my palms. You don't just stumble across it without my kinda expertise.

Ryker: That's all fine and dandy but out of everyone here, why did you choose to lecture me on this?

Shirley: Honey, you are dimmer than a bucket of manure. I came here to talk game witchu sweetie.

Ryker: I'm listening.

Shirley: So, Elsa came up to me trying to start an inter-team alliance. She maybe thinks she can play me but I only told her I'll think about it. But I really wanna steal her idea. Obviously, Jenna is crushing on you, so I wanted to make a pact with you and I wanted you to draw in Jenna. Best case scenario, she throws da challenges for us. Worst case scenario, her team votes off their strongest player.

Ryker: I like the way you think but who's gonna protect us on our own team. If we're going to make a solid alliance, shouldn't we focus on our team first.

Shirley: Elsa brought that up too. She thinks I can take advantage of Derek. We can just scare ole chicken little into voting with us.

Ryker: Seems a little devious for you, doesn't it?

Shirley: Are you trying to win a million dollars or not sugar? Even sweet ole Oliver cracked a few heads to win last season.

Ryker: Well, I'm definitely down if you can get all the dominoes in place- OOOOH! I THINK I FOUND SOMETHING! [Pulling heavy fossil up from ground] …TAY! What are you doing underground?

Tay: You're weird. [Sinking back underground]

Ryker: …That kid freaks me out.

-Confessionals-

Ryker: Looks guys, I found a tooth in the spot where I dragged up Tay. I'm going to paint it gold and walk around like a rapper from the 90's.

-End Confessionals-

AJ: FINALLY I GOT A FOSSIL!

Rayna: Me too! We're fossil buddies!

Dre: Rayna, you've got a spine.

Rayna: YAY!

Dre: And AJ, you dug up some claws.

AJ: Coool.

Steven: Can I please use the shovel now! I refuse to dig with my hands. These fingertips don't gloss themselves, ya know?

Jenna: Wait… do you mean to tell me that you haven't been digging this entire time?

Steven: Do you know how hard it is to get sand out of that tiny little area between your nails?!

Jenna: I SWEAR TO GOD IF WE LOSE TODAY, YOU'RE GOING HOME!

Steven: These people are my friends. They wouldn't vote me off just because you said so. I went all the way to the final four with these guys. They got my back.

Oliver: No, I'd vote you off.

Elsa: In a heartbeat.

Rayna: I'm sorry, but I would too.

Dre: Sorry dude.

AJ: Hey, everyone's gotta go at some point.

Steven: -_-

-Confessionals-

Steven: I can't believe this debauchery. They're really ready to get rid of me at a moment's notice! I need to get myself some coverage. Hmmm?

-End Confessionals-

Laurie: Yes, I found a bone!

Steven: Hey, Laurie.

Laurie: No.

Steven: You don't even know-

Laurie: Go back on your side, Steven.

Steven: I was just thinking that-

Laurie: No.

Steven: But just-

Laurie: Leave me alone, Steven. [Walks away]

Steven: People are so mean to me this season…

Derek: YES! Everyone here is such a jerk! They don't understand how filthy it is to get sand under your nails!

Steven: OH MY GOD, YES! No one on my team understands this pain! [Putting his arm around Derek's shoulder] You know Derek, this may be the start of a beautiful friendship.

Derek: [Taking Steven's arm off of him and spritzing it before letting it rest back on his shoulder] Oh dear.

Tay: [Popping up from one of the tunnels he dug] I found bones.

Steven: Why is your teammate digging underground tunnels?

Tay: You're both weird. [Retreats back into his tunnel]

Derek: At least he left a visible path to some bones.

Steven: And there may just be more than enough for the both of us. Win-win, new partner of mine!

-Confessionals-

Steven: Oh yes. Now I've found someone to take to the final two with me. Well, drag basically. I'm sorry, he just makes himself such an easy person to manipulate.

-End Confessionals-

Dre: Finally, I was able to find this fossil!

Rayna: Ummm, what is it?

AJ: It looks like a bow from a bow and arrow.

Dre: Hahaha. No, it's a long bow like structure where the wings of several flying reptiles would sprout from. They're basically just arms when you think about it.

Elsa: Well is that it? Are we done?

Dre: No, now we just have to wait for Steven.

Jenna: I swear, I'm gonna rip his spine out and use that as a fossil!

AJ: Solid imagery…

Steven: I'm here, I'm here, I'm here! And I have this thingy…

Dre: It's a foot basically.

Jenna: I don't care what it is, let's start building this thing.

-Confessionals-

AJ: You just gotta love how Jenna takes charge. That woman has got some serious gumption. My kind of woman definitely… well, at least it would have been if I had not….

-End Confessionals-

Berry: I finally found a damn fossil.

Des: Took you long enough.

Berry: You got jokes, huh?

Shirley: Now dat you found yours, who we be sittin here waiting for?

Berry: The twins.

Ryker: Ty's been sitting over there lounging and napping this entire time.

Berry: Flip him over.

Des: With pleasure. [Flips Ty over off of his lounging chair, waking him up] GET UP and find your fossil! And where's Tay!

Ty: What?! Tay found our fossil as soon as we got out here. Here it is.

Berry: Then where is Tay?

Ty: He told me he was going on an adventure and I didn't question him.

Ryker: Well, it's time for us to start building our dino-

Tay: [Crawling up from underground and putting the dino pieces together in some weird deformed shape then disappearing back into the ground]

Laurie: Thanks…I guess.

Ryker: Like I said…weird.

-Confessionals-

Ty: …Ummm…I'm just in here waiting for Tay. He had something important to tell me. It better not be another collection of squirrels. Our family can't handle that kind of trauma again.

-End Confessionals-

Dre: Perfect. We've put everything together to form a… ummm what are we calling it?

AJ: It looks like a Pterodactyl.

Rayna: Let's call it PTERODACTYL!

Oliver: We can't just call it that. It has to be something original.

Rayna: Let's call it, PTERODACTYL 2!

Dre: Ummm no, ma. But how about we call it the Veteran Pilotosaurus?

Steven: That sounds awful.

Elsa: If he hates it, I love it.

Jenna: Sure, why not. Let's just call it that.

Chris: It's time for the judging to commence. Who will be the speaker for each team?

Dre: I think it's fair that I speak for my team.

Derek: And I'll speak for my team!

Shirley: SAY WHAT?!

Des: You trippin…

Ryker: Chris, just ignore that little outburst.

Chris: No taking it back. Derek will be speaking for his team!

-Confessionals-

Ryker: AY DIOS MIO! What was that idiot thinking?!

-End Confessionals-

Des: [Yawning obnoxiously] Please don't tell me that he's still talking.

Laurie: Shhhh, don't be rude.

Dre: -In conclusion, that is why the Veteran Pilotosaurus is the optimal dinosaur for scientific study.

Chef: That has to be the most boring, longest, most drawn out speech about a couple of rocks I have ever heard. And that's a stupid name for a dinosaur!

Steven: TOLD YOU!

Chef: NEXT! And make it snappy!

Derek: [Sweating profusely] I'm sorry, I'm not all that adept when it comes to speaking in public. Oh dear. Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear!

Chef: If you don't present in the next five seconds-

Derek: Oh dear…. Oh dear… OH DEAR! I CAN'T DO IT! [Running off]

Ryker: AY DIOS MIO!

Chef: Veterans win. Celebs lose!

Des: That's just great!

-Confessionals-

Derek: I feel really terrible about letting my team down. But luckily my new friend recently assured me that I'd be covered if I messed up in the challenge. I was told that I should volunteer to give the speech so the team thinks I'm more useful but since that plan didn't work my friend is got an awesome plan B ready. I trust what I was told. You don't get friends like that in this game often.

-End Confessional-

Chris: Welcome Celebs to your first Elimination Ceremony where one of you will face ejection REJECTION! Seven autographs, eight bodies… the first autograph goes to….Tay.

Tay: Yat.

Chris: Des.

Des: Get some!

Chris: Ty.

Ty: Thank you, thank you.

Chris: Shirley.

Shirley: Now thank you now y'all!

Chris: Berry.

Berry: That's a relief.

Chris: Ryker.

Ryker: Oh shit, YES!

Chris: Two more autographs left. One celebrity. Who will go, Derek or Laurie? Laurie or Derek? The spaz or the bore? The final autograph goes to….Laurie.

Laurie: Thank you.

Derek: Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! I thought you said you would save me!?

Des: Who are you talking to?

Derek: I'm talking to- [Seat ejects Derek into the air]

Chris: And with that our second person is eliminated. Stay tuned and watch the net worth of these celebrities slowly decrease on TOTAL DRAMA: FAME GAMES!

-Thank you all for reading. I'm sorry it has been taking me so long to make these but I'm in finals week and I've been really busy. Anyways, thank you for your patience. Totsalu please pm me if you would like to conduct your own interview for the Aftermath. Also guys, keep your eyes peeled because there will be a merge soon and I will eventually be asking for your votes on who should be on certain teams. Have a nice day!-

 **The Veterans**

AJ "The New Underdog" by Zorbo678

Jenna "The Challenge Beast" by Mostawesomefanoftvshows

Elsa "The Huge Threat's Biggest Threat" by Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart

 **[16** **th** **Place] -** **Marie "The Potential Villain" by Adro02**

Dre "The Loverboy" by Gayy4Animee

Steven "The Huge Threat" by Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart

Rayna "The Most Likable" by TheDaffodilQueen

Oliver "The Floater" by Pokerox27

 **The Celebs**

 **[15** **th** **Place] -** **Derek "The Spritz Prince" by Totsalu**

Des "The Renegade Rapper" by GenuineHarajukuDoll

Ty "The Elegant Twin" by LiquidJollyRancherz

Tay "The Wild Twin" by LiquidJollyRancherz

Shirley "The Country Bumpkin" by Commander Liv

Ryker "The Fists of Furry" by Falcon56

Laurie "The Soulful Poet" by J.530

Berry "The Tabloid Phenomenon" by GwendolynD


	4. Martian Love Story

Chris: Previously on Total Drama: Fame Games, our celebrities went fossil hunting in Alberta! Tay dug a few tunnels while AJ fell flat on his face. Dre's science know-how helped his team soar into winnerdom while Derek decided to the chagrin of his entire team that he was going to fail miserably on behalf of everyone. Unsurprisingly, Derek was given the boot after the celeb team lost. Fourteen contestants now remain, who will get an unsurprising ejection on this episode of TOTAL DRAMA: FAME GAMES!

-Veterans' Train Cart-

Elsa: [Yawning and waking up] Ewww, it smells like sweat and must…

Jenna: [Doing pull ups] 147….148.

Elsa: Typical…

Rayna: OOOH, I WANNA PLAY! [Starts doing pull ups next to Jenna] This is fun!

Dre: Hey, can you do a pull-up Steven?

Steven: I bet I can do more than your boyfriend.

Dre: Don't be so sure. Olly and I signed up at Jody's gym after the show.

Jenna: [Still doing pull-ups] Great! You guys trained for the show! Nice to see that I'm not the only person who came prepared.

Dre: Yea, we were training for the show. Let's go with that, ma.

Oliver: We were trying to toughen up so people couldn't bully us.

Dre: Thanks for emasculating me, Olly.

Oliver: Don't mention it.

Steven: So basically, I can do more pull-ups than your boyfriend.

Oliver: I never said that. [Starts doing pull-ups]

Rayna: Yay! Oliver joined the party!

Elsa: Steven, I guess you really are the weakest link!

Steven: I guess…

AJ: Don't count yourself out. I bet you can do more pull-ups than me for obvious reasons.

Steven: Oh yea… I guess I'm not the weakest member of the team.

Jenna: That's absolutely ludicrous. AJ, your legs are broken not your arms. Dre, give him a boost up here. I'm sure he can still do a pull-up.

Dre: I got you, ma. [Helping AJ up]

AJ: Oh my God, I'm actually holding on.

Rayna: Now you just gotta pull yourself up.

AJ: [Starts doing pull-ups faster than everyone else] Wow… I feel so… STRONG!

Jenna: You don't just feel strong, AJ. You literally are strong. Stronger than the rest of us still. Don't forget that.

Steven: So wait, what does that make me?

Elsa: A worthless piece of shit…DUH!

-Confessionals-

Steven: I'm starting to get the message that I'm not all that popular on my team. Also, with Derek gone, I'm not all that popular on the other team either. So, I have to start an alliance that puts that target on Elsa. And what better way to do that than to convince let's say… Oliver and Dre, that Elsa is trying to target a powerful couple. Then, convince AJ that Elsa thinks he is the weakest link. And BOOM! a majority all guys alliance! Now all I have to do is get them to take me seriously for a few seconds then my plan will be full-proof!

AJ: [Doing pull-ups] I FEEL ON TOP OF THE WORLD, WOOOOO! Thank you, Jenna!

Jenna: I hate to see AJ doubt himself. He's so much stronger than he's given himself credit for.

-End Confessionals-

-Celebs' Train Cart-

Ryker: Shirley I know you like early mornings but pleeeeease stop waking me up this early.

Shirley: Lower your voice fool! I don't be wanting the others to hear us.

Ryker: So what is it?

Shirley: I had this plan to align with Derek but that didn't quite pan out. So, I really need you to secure Jenna's commitment to us today.

Ryker: I told you, the girl loves every inch of me. It will be a piece of cake. Now can you let me get some sleep? AY DIOS MIO!

Shirley: Fine, get your sleep. [Turning around to get back to her cot before being startled] AH! Tay what are you doing standing right there?

Tay: I like to watch people sleep.

Shirley: HAHAHA! You're joking, right? …Right, Tay?

Tay: Left, Tay.

Ty: [Calling out from the other side of the room] Guys! Get over here. Laurie said she's going to read us a poem!

Ryker: Has everyone been awake this entire time?

Laurie: I never said I was going to read anything to anyone.

Des: Yea…but we're bored, so pleeeeeease!

Berry: Leave the chick alone. Some people are just more private about their art.

Laurie: Thank you, Berry.

Des: She wrote a poem about you, Berry.

Laurie: What?

Berry: Read it.

Laurie: I never wrote a poem about you!

Berry: Prove it.

Laurie: That's just silly.

Ty: She's deflecting…obviously guilty.

Laurie: I have nothing to be guilty about!

Des: THEN READ THE DAMN POEM!

Laurie: Fine… just to get you all off my back.

Des: Thank you.

Laurie: Roses are red, violets are blue, oh by the way, I'm not reading shit to you.

Shirley: Well dat was a copout.

Des: I actually kinda liked it…

Berry: That wasn't even about me…

Des: You're not used to the whole, no one talking shit about you thing yet, are you?

-Confessionals-

Berry: I think Des might have a point. Perhaps it is time for me to let my guard down. Not too much but just enough.

Laurie: I don't understand the sudden obsession everyone has with my poetry.

Ty: So I was rummaging through Laurie's personal items to find some incriminating evidence that reveals she is working with Steven. That's kinda why I put the bug in everyone's ear to hound her for her poems. But I took the liberty to read through her journals when she wasn't looking and…. They're boring. Nothing. I doubt she even cares about Steven. Oh well, she was a fun target while it lasted. I guess I have to move on to someone else.

-End Confessionals-

-Dining Cart-

Chris: Welcome all losers and losettes-

Berry: Says the guy who's been hosting the same crappy show for the last decade.

Chef: [Screaming from conductor's room] I FELT THAT BURN FROM BACK HERE!

Chris: Well I hope you all keep that same annoying tenacity while you're walking the streets of New York! But not just any street, the most famous one, BROADWAY!

Rayna: We're on Broadway!?

Ty: How does a train stop in the middle of the city?

Chris: For today's challenge, each team will have to craft a mini musical that will be judged by our esteemed judges.

Elsa: Let me guess, that's you, Chef, and….

Heather: Me. Nice to meet you. Try not to suck as hard as I'm expecting you to.

Ty: Where did she even come from?

Chris: Oh yea, Heather will be judging your musicals today. Fun, right?

-Confessionals-

AJ: Musicals, huh? Wasn't there someone on that show Glee that was wheelchair bound? I'm not completely out of the game yet.

Elsa: Yesss! It is time for-

Steven: Me to shine in this-

Shirley: Musical challenge dat was-

Laurie: Tailor-made to fit my skillset.

-End Confessionals-

-At Challenge-

Chris: Welcome to Broadway everyone!

Elsa: Oh how I miss my Broadway days when I was a budding young ingénue.

Chris: If you interrupt me again, I will disqualify you. Now back to business. Teams will meet in two different auditoriums. You will have a limited time to prepare a short little play with one song in it. Chef, Heather, and I will decide which team's little musical was better. The losers get to eject their favorite loser from the train tonight.

Ryker: At least we don't have to sing on the spot anymore since we're singing in the challenging.

Chris: I never told you that. Take it away Ryker!

Ryker: AY DIOS MIO! I hate you…

Chris: I understand but if you want to stay in the game, I'm going to need you to hate me a little more melodically than that.

Ryker: _I have fought men who hated me!_

 _Big and large, they pay to see_

 _I have seen a monstrous few_

 _But that don't compare to you_

 _From what I see-_

 _Chris you may be-_

 _The most evil man I know_

Jenna: _I've worked in prisons all my life!_

 _So many men so filled with strife_

 _I have seen a monstrous few-_

 _But that don't compare to you_

Jenna & Ryker: _From what we see-_

 _Chris you may be-_

 _The most evil man we know!_

Des: _I rap battle many crooks_

 _We exchange these dirty looks_

Elsa: _Music industry's a cesspit of evil so unbound_

Steven: _But Chris is unlike any evil that we've found!_

Shirley: _We have seen a monstrous few!_

 _But dat don't compare to you!_

Jenna & Ryker: _From what we see-_

 _Chris you may be-_

 _The most evil man we know!_

Berry: _I've seen vindication_

 _Across the nation!_

 _The prime minister's an ass_

Laurie: _But if evil's racing, I'm not betting_

 _Chris gone finish last!_

Ryker: _I have seen a monstrous few!_

 _But that don't compare to you!_

Whole cast: _From what we see!_

 _Chris you may be_

 _THE MOST EVIL MAN WE KNOW!_

Chris: Guys, I'm tearing up. That was absolutely beautiful. It's nice to have your hardwork recognized. Now let's get to the challenge!

-Veterans' Auditorium-

Elsa: Okay people, concepts! We need concepts! Start throwing out ideas.

Rayna: PRINCESSES!

Dre: SCI-FI!

AJ: Underdog story!

Steven: Yea, I like that. Let's devise something around that.

Elsa: If Steven likes it then it's a terrible idea.

Steven: Can you stop being petty for two seconds? I'm trying to help us win a challenge, before you go all KAYLA STORM on us.

Elsa: I'm just trying to take some initiative. I'm sorry if that means everything you want doesn't get catered to. You big baby!

Steven: You delusional ferret!

Dre: AJ, get these down! They're starting again.

Elsa: You're a pig!

Steven: You're a skunk!

Jenna: You're both annoying! Why can't we get through a challenge without you two being at each others' throats! I'm sick of it. Can we focus on winning the challenge, please?!

Elsa: We could if Steven could deflate his giant ego for two seconds.

Steven: Well isn't that the pot calling the kettle black!

Jenna: I can't do this anymore. I need some air. [Storms out]

Oliver: I think you guys really irritated Jenna.

AJ: I don't think I've ever seen her this mad before.

Dre: You weren't there when she got eliminated last season.

Rayna: Awww poor Jenna. She doesn't even want to do the challenge.

Oliver: Which is weird because Jenna never steps away from a challenge. Something else has to be going on.

AJ: Hey guys, while Jenna's away, let's put together the perfect musical to show our appreciation for her. And to show her that she doesn't have to carry the whole load for our team. I think I have the perfect idea!

-Confessionals-

AJ: I think people put too much pressure on Jenna…. I also think Jenna puts too much pressure on herself. It would be nice to show her we can handle it ourselves.

Steven: I have got to figure out a way to get Elsa out of here before she drives me insane.

-End Confessionals-

-Celebrity's Auditorium-

Laurie: Guys….

Des: It needs an explosion! Some kickass fireworks!

Berry: It's too much. More nuance is gonna make everything flow better.

Laurie: Umm, guys….

Ty: I think I deserve to be the lead actor! Right, Tay?

Tay: Left Tay.

Ryker: I'm with Des, EXPLOSIONS!

Des: THANK YOU!

Berry: It's a musical, not some truck show...

Ryker: Why not both?!

Laurie: GUYS!

Des: Oh SHIT, I forgot you were here.

Laurie: I wrote up a small script for our musical. Tell me if you like it.

Ty: [Reading through script] Ooooh, it's so artsy.

Shirley: And it looks like dat song was tailor made for my kinda whistlin'.

Laurie: So, you guys really like it?

Shirley: Sugar, we love it like a rat loves a hole in the wall.

Berry: Looks like we found the perfect director. You go girl!

Shirley: [Pulling Ryker to the side] So, what do you think?!

Ryker: About Laurie's play? It's looks boring. Chica wrote a total snoozefest.

Shirley: Boy, I swear, you are denser than a bale a' hay. I'm not talking bout no play. I'm talking bout, Jenna! She's been standing right there outside for a minute. Here's your chance, sugar.

Ryker: Chance to do what?

Shirley: Like we talked about. [Shoving Ryker towards the door] Go woo her.

Ryker: Ay dios mio! So pushy, chica. What happens if the team notices, I'm gone.

Shirley: I got that covered sugar, just go.

-Confessionals-

Shirley: Hopefully, everything goes according to plan. Shirley's in da state fair, and Ryker's gonna be my prize winning pie.

-End Confessional-

-Outside both auditoriums-

Ryker: Hey, Jenna, what are you doing out here alone.

Jenna: I could say the same for you.

Ryker: Well, I'm not alone, am I?

Jenna: Fair point. My team is just irritating me.

Ryker: Who?

Jenna: Are you trying to get some info out of me, because I'm not gullible? [Grabbing Ryker by the collar] You take me for some kind of fool?

Ryker: Relax, chica. Relax. I just was making small-talk. My team is getting on my nerves too. You're the last bit of normalcy in this place.

Jenna: First time I've heard that.

Ryker: Well maybe if you didn't spend so much time trying to be so extraordinary, you'd hear it more often. What do you even do for fun?

Jenna: HA! …Oh you're serious?

Ryker: Don't tell me you're all work and no play, chica.

Jenna: You gotta work hard before you can play.

Ryker: Is that what you think?

Jenna: Well yea, how else did you become one of the youngest and most accomplished MMA fighters ever?

Ryker: You really wanna know? You want to know my secret practice routine?

Jenna: More than anything.

Ryker: The day before a big fight…. I do nothing but have fun.

Jenna: What?

Ryker: You heard right, Chica. I lounge around, or play with water guns… I free myself from all the stress of trying to compete. I enjoy life. So when I step into the ring, my head is clear, and I remember the reason I work so hard in the first place.

Jenna: To win.

Ryker: To enjoy life. I like fighting. I like winning. But I like a lot of things. Fighting is just the hobby I get paid to do. I'm more than that, just like you're more than football. So, I'll ask again, what do you like to do for fun?

Jenna: Okay… this is embarrassing. Please keep this to yourself.

Ryker: My lips are sealed, Chica.

Jenna: I like to pig out and food carts, truck food, and street vendors. I'm not supposed to because of my diet and training, but there's something about a nice loaded corn dog. Reminds me of my dad, making the best out of the prison food.

Ryker: Chica, are you nuts?!

Jenna: Excuse me?

Ryker: We're in NEW YORK CITY! It's the food cart capitol of the world! And we're just standing here. How many times do you go to the Big Apple? Let's go get us some grub.

Jenna: I can't just ditch my team…

Ryker: Can you sing?

Jenna: No.

Ryker: Can you dance?

Jenna: Not really…

Ryker: Can you act?

Jenna: God, no.

Ryker: Neither can I! They don't even need us. Let's go do something useful like fill our bellies.

-Confessionals-

Jenna: I actually ate a corn dog today! A corn dog! I haven't been able to do that since I worked in the prisons. Matter of fact, there's a lot I haven't been able to do with all the practices and training, and comps, and this, and that! Today, I got to be me! Not worry about my team, being the best, or winning…

Ryker: That Jenna is so cool. She's a lot more laid back when you're not dangling a prize in front of her. And man, SHE CAN EAT! That kind of appetite in a chica is so muy attractive to me.

-End Confessionals-

-Veteran Auditorium-

Chris: Okay, I'm ready to see what the Veterans will put on.

Chef: I'm ready to go to bed.

Heather: I'm ready to see what the new generation of losers have cooked up.

Chris: Any time you're ready veterans, let the performance begin!

-Curtains-

AJ: [Wheeling himself to the center] They said Mars was a desolate planet. A planet with no resources, no people, and no hope. But when I got here, I found the princess and we fell in love. Her, a martian, me, a humble earthling. The other Martians couldn't handle our love, so they broke my legs!

Chef: Wow, that's rough…

AJ: They thought I wouldn't go looking for her, but…a lack of legs won't stop me from finding my princess. I'm the author of this martian love story, and I say that it doesn't end here!

Elsa: [In terrible alien costume] STOP! RIGHT THERE!

Steven: [In even worse alien costume] Freeze in your place earthling!

AJ: NO! You cannot restrain my love!

Elsa: WHAT'S THIS?! I CANT MOVE!

Steven: HIS LOVE IS RESTRAINING US?!

Elsa & Steven: NOOOOOO! [Fake dying and crawling off stage]

AJ: With the bodyguards down, it was time for me to storm the castle, and save my princess…FROM HER PARENTS!

Oliver: [Entering dramatically] I AM THE KING OF MARS!

Dre: [Entering dramatically] I AM THE OTHER KING OF MARS…and a Scientist!

Oliver: [Whispering to Dre] I thought we nixed that.

Dre: [Whispering to Oliver] Just let me have this, Olly.

AJ: Foul martian rulers! Why do you forsake my love for the princess!?

Oliver: You have not yet proven yourself worthy.

Dre: You have to prove your love for our daughter IN SONG!

AJ: I thought you'd say that!

 _Princess of Mars! Can you hear my name?_

 _Princess of Mars! Does your heart feel the same?_

 _I'll travel the stars…_

 _For my Princess of Mars…_

 _A love so strong!_

 _If this isn't right, then I rather be wrong!_

Oliver: Oh Martian Dre! His heart cries out in love. We can't withhold our daughter anymore.

Dre: You're right, Martian Olly. We must let love, LIVE ON! PRINCESS!

Rayna: [Running on stage in weird princess/martian costume] Yes Fathers?

Dre: We no longer forbid you to see the earth boy, ma. You are free.

Rayna: Oh happy day! [Jumping into AJ's arms] We can finally be together Earthling AJ.

AJ: Yes my love! We shall! [Kisses Rayna]

-Curtains goes down-

Chef: [Crying hysterically] THE PASSION!

Chris: [Also crying hysterically] A true tearjerker!

Heather: Oh please…

-Confessionals-

AJ: Safe to say, we rocked that!

Chef: It was just such a progressive story. It even had two kings. A story for the ages!

-End Confessionals-

-Celebrity Auditorium-

Chris: Now let's see if the Celebrities can top the Veterans' amazing performance. Let's begin!

-Curtains-

Berry: Would you like a cup of tea, Madame Gillepsie.

Des: Yes, I would fancy some of that bomb ass tea, ma-lady.

Berry: Have you read the news today?

Des: No, do tell.

Berry: They have men coming back from the war. Do you think your husband will be among them?

Des: No, for I am a lesbian and have no husband.

Laurie: [From backstage, whispering] Stay on script, Des.

Des: I mean, yes! I would be heartbroken if he does not return.

Ty: [Running onto the stage like a child] Mommy, mommy, I hear dad's coming back!

Des: Oh child, I wish that were true.

Ty: [Overacting it by a lot] WAIT! What's this?! A knock upon thine door?! Who could it be? My father, the mail carrier, MY FATHER! My heart cannot bare! [Collapses into death]

Berry: I guess, I will get the door. [Opening door] OH MY! IT'S SIR GILLEPSIE!

Tay: Hey!

Des: MY HUSBAND! My heart has ached for you.

Shirley: Not so fast, Madame Gillepsie!

Des: WIDOW FICKLEPUFF! What are you doing here!

Shirley: I have some grave news to tell you! In SONG!

 _Your husband…_

 _Was never at war…_

 _He was at my home…_

 _Where I could give him mooooooooooore….._

Des: What are you saying, Widow Ficklepuff?!

Shirley: _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!_

 _Fucking your husbaaaaaaaaand!_

Berry: GASP!

Tay: I'm Tay!

Des: Well, I'm, fucking my friend Berry.

Berry: Wait, hold on, that wasn't in the script…

Chef: [Throwing tomatoes on stage] BOOO! This play sucks!

-Confessionals-

Des: I thought my performance was great… Can't please em all.

-End Confessionals-

-Broadway Street-

Chris: It's pretty clear that the Veterans put on the better performance. So Celebrities, pick your favorite loser and get ready for the Elimination Ceremony.

Jenna: [Running up to everyone in a hurry] Am I too late? Did we miss the performances?

Laurie: Where have you two been?

Ryker: Enjoying life, Chica. How did the play go?

Berry: We're voting someone off, hope you had fun.

Ryker: [Winking at Jenna] We sure did.

Rayna: You and Ryker getting spicy… Gone get ya groove on Jenna.

Jenna: Stop it, it's nothing like that.

Heather: Pathetic.

Jenna: Excuse you?

Heather: You heard me. Pathetic. Ditching out on the challenge to hang with a boy. Pathetic. You remind me of Lindsay. Just another boy obsessed idiot who's not focused on the game.

-Confessionals-

Jenna: Fuck her. She doesn't know me.

Laurie: I can't believe my play bombed. Do people really think I'm that boring?

Shirley: Ryker is checking off all kinds of boxes for me!

Des: Laurie talked all that shit about being a writer, and we still lost. No wonder she didn't let us read her poems. They probably sucked.

-End Confessionals-

Chris: Celebrities, welcome to your second Elimination Ceremony. You all voted, so let's see who will face Ejection Rejection and prolong their stay in New York. I've got autographed photos of yours truly for… Berry.

Berry: Thanks.

Chris: Tay.

Tay: I'm Tay.

Chris: Shirley!

Shirley: Dass how we does it.

Chris: Ty.

Ty: Why thank you.

Chris: Des.

Des: Took you long enough.

Chris: Two bodies, one autograph left. Who will face Ejection Rejection? The worst playwright of our times, or the guy who went MIA all day? The final autograph goes to….Laurie.

Laurie: …That was close.

Ryker: What? AY DIOS MIO! What happened to having my ba- [Seat ejects Ryker into the air]

Chris: Our stay on Broadway has come to a close. But what drama will our train ram into next? Find out on the next episode of TOTAL DRAMA: FAME GAMES!

-Confessionals-

Jenna: Ryker made me so happy. He was a breath of fresh air. And that was exactly the problem. Heather was right. I wasn't keeping my mind on the game. Someone like that was too much of a distraction. Hopefully he can forgive me for lying to his team about him trading secrets with me. I'm a competitor and so is he. I know he'll understand. I hope…

-Thank you for reading. It's been years. YEARS! My life's been quite crazy. I honestly don't even expect anyone to remember, but if you do, WOW, thank you for staying along on the journey. If you want to know the crazy story of where I've been for so long, just pm me. I'll be back regularly now. SO VERY SORRY TO ANY OLD READERS. And to new readers, your character may not be on here, but read Total Drama: Class is in Session! Then this. I think you'll like it. And you'll get your chance to apply soon enough. Have a great day!-

 **The Veterans**

AJ "The New Underdog" by Zorbo678

Jenna "The Challenge Beast" by Mostawesomefanoftvshows

Elsa "The Huge Threat's Biggest Threat" by Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart

 **[16** **th** **Place] -** **Marie "The Potential Villain" by Adro02**

Dre "The Loverboy" by Gayy4Animee

Steven "The Huge Threat" by Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart

Rayna "The Most Likable" by TheDaffodilQueen

Oliver "The Floater" by Pokerox27

 **The Celebs**

 **[15** **th** **Place] -** **Derek "The Spritz Prince" by Totsalu**

Des "The Renegade Rapper" by GenuineHarajukuDoll

Ty "The Elegant Twin" by LiquidJollyRancherz

Tay "The Wild Twin" by LiquidJollyRancherz

Shirley "The Country Bumpkin" by Commander Liv

 **[14** **th** **Place] -** **Ryker "The Fists of Furry" by Falcon56**

Laurie "The Soulful Poet" by J.530

Berry "The Tabloid Phenomenon" by GwendolynD


	5. Big Top: Step in the Ring

Nevi: We're here, LIVE, at our travelling Big Top! This odd circus is here to give you the inside scoop on all the Total Drama: Fame Games action that was left on the cutting room floor! I'm your host NEVI! And this is my Rexi Pooh!

T-Rex: Rawr!

Nevi: And of course, it wouldn't be a Big Top without our peanut gallery, let's give a warm WAHOOO to…. Calvin, Marina, Jody, Trinity, Eli, Josh, and Mayhem! And we've got even more special guests than that. Let's take a look at them backstage with our Media Correspondent, M.

M: Okay you rats, let's recap the show like we practiced.

Marie: [Peeking up from book] I hate this so much… Previously on Total Drama: Fame Games-

Derek: The cast stopped in Toronto for a hockey themed challenge.

Ryker: Marie schemed hard and shattered AJ's spine even harder.

Marie: Leading to my untimely ejection.

Derek: Then we stopped in Alberta. Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear!

Marie: They dug up fossils like a bunch of idiots.

Ryker: And Ryker made himself the worst public speaker in history.

Derek: Giving me the boot.

M: Then the cast made their way to New York!

Derek: Performing on Broadway!

Marie: Where Ryker opted out of the challenge for a date with Jenna.

Ryker: Giving me an early can.

M: All that and more will be discussed on this episode of Total Drama: FAME GAMES – BIG TOP!

Nevi: And with that, let's get our first guest center stage. She's a gun-toting bookworm that poised herself to be this season's villain, please put your T-rex nubs together for MARIE!

Marie: [Peeking up from book] Who let you host the aftermath?

Nevi: Rexi Pooh mostly… Rexi Pooh has keen persuasive abilities.

Marie: ….I'm sure.

Nevi: But enough about me. Let's take a look at your time on the show.

-Flashback Clip: D-List Celebrities-

 _ **Chris: Now we welcome the gun toting, book loving, sarcasm spewing, little cheater that got disqualified after her rival revealed that she joined a secret alliance with Chef. She's deathly afraid of deer for whatever reason and keeps her head in a book simply because she doesn't like people. She's "The Potential Villain," Marie!**_

 _ **Marie: [Peeking up from book] Whatever…**_

-Flashback Clip: World's Tiniest Violin-

 _ **Marie: [Peeking up from book] So if you're feeling that it's just too hard to wiiiiiiiiin! I've got one thing for you…. THE WORLD'S TINIEST VIOLIIIIIIN! The world's tiniest VIOLIN!**_

Flashback Clip: World's Tiniest Violin-

 _ **Marie: [Peeking up from book] You want me to put the book down? FINE! I'll put it down! [Throws book across the hockey rink] HAPPY NOW!**_

 _ **Rayna: AJ, LOOK OUT!**_

 _ **AJ: Huh? [Suddenly sees book and tries to flip over it but he is too late and the book knocks him off balance, making him land on his spine] OUUUUUUCH!**_

 _ **Marie: [Whispering to herself] I can't believe that worked.**_

-Big Top Stage-

Nevi: Wow… plotting to break someone's spine to keep yourself in the game…. That's scandalous. What do you have to say for yourself?

Marie: It's a game. It's called strategy.

Trinity: Oh please! Scarring someone permanently isn't strategy. It's just being a dick.

Marie: Sucks that I don't exist to impress you.

Nevi: Ooooh, do we have a rivalry brewing here?

Trinity: Of course not. That would imply that Marie could compete with me.

Marie: Whatever… this show is stupid. Is my interview done now? Can I go?

Nevi: Well if you're going to be such a spoiled sport about everything, BUT FIRST-

Marie: God kill me now…

Nevi: We've got Porsha on the train at a hotel with the contestants as they are taking their break from the competition.

Porsha: That's right Nevi. I'm live here with AJ! AJ seems to have a few words for you Marie. AJ…

AJ: You know Marie, I've been thinking a lot.

Marie: [Peeking up from book] There's a first time for everything.

AJ: And I want to say, I forgive you.

Marie: [Peeking up from book] I must be the luckiest girl in the world. -_-

AJ: Because anger and bitterness, those things just drag you down. And yea, not being able to walk is bad. But if I stayed angry, I would end up like you…and that's waaaay worse.

Josh: BURRRRRRRRRRRRN!

Marie: You're so-

Josh: BURRRRRRRRN!

Porsha: Thanks for that AJ. Nevi, back to you!

Nevi: Well everyone, say goodbye to Marie as she fades into obscurity on the peanut gallery.

Calvin: One of us! One of us! One of us!

Nevi: Let's introduce our next guest center stage, the Prince of Spritz, the mean serene cleaning machine, DEREK!

Derek: Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, oh dear!

Nevi: Derek? What do you have to say to all the fans out there that think you're a fucking spaz?

Derek: I don't think I quite understand what you mean…

Nevi: Well let's take a look at some clips from your time on the show to find out!

-Flashback Clip: D-List Celebrities-

 _ **Chris: Oh you'll see… They don't know Chef is coming to get them so this should be good. And it looks like Chef is dragging in our first newbie now.**_

 _ **Derek: [Being dragged into railroad cart by Chef] You're gonna get stains all over me! Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear!**_

 _ **Chef: Fucking spaz… [Goes back to conductor's room]**_

 _ **Chris: Everyone please welcome Derek, "The Spritz Prince!"**_

 _ **Rayna: Oh I remember you! From those sanitizing agent commercials! You were the little kid that played the King's son and was so afraid of germs that you had all your royal subjects spray down like everything with Spritz! DO THE JINGLE! DO THE JINGLE!**_

 _ **Derek: Ummm, sure okay… Wherever the Prince sits, first spray it Spritz!**_

-Flashback Clip: World's Tiniest Violin-

 _ **Derek: [Spritzing everything in his path] This floor is filthy!**_

 _ **Des: C'MON MAN! FUCK THE FLOOR! GO AFTER THAT CD!**_

 _ **Crowd: BOOOOO! HE SUCKS! [Starts chucking potatoes at Derek]**_

 _ **Derek: [Getting hit] STOP! I'M ALLERGIC TO BLUNT OBJECTS! [Potato knocks spritz out of his hand] MY SPRITZ!**_

-Flashback Clip: You're Weird-

 _ **Derek: [Sweating profusely] I'm sorry, I'm not all that adept when it comes to speaking in public. Oh dear. Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear!**_

 _ **Chef: If you don't present in the next five seconds-**_

 _ **Derek: Oh dear…. Oh dear… OH DEAR! I CAN'T DO IT! [Running off]**_

-Big Top Stage-

Nevi: Derek, you're being called one of the worst to ever play.

Derek: That's troubling…by who?

Nevi: Me, mostly. How do you respond?

Derek: I did my best. I should be proud of that.

Nevi: Well, Porsha is there with your team now at the hotel. Let's see if they feel the same!

Porsha: Yes Nevi, I'm standing here with the other celebrities, getting the inside scoop on Derek.

Shirley: Is dat there dat spazzy kid we voted out

Des: Nah. I think he somebody from last season.

Berry: Guys, don't be assholes. He probably feels bad enough as is.

Tay: I want to talk to Derek.

Ty: Awwww Tay, I didn't know you guys were friends.

Tay: I'm gonna come in your room at night and throw everything on the floor. It's gonna be filthy, Dirt and grime will be everywhere.

Derek: Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! Why would you say such things!?

Tay: I want to see you squirm. I want to see you lay in your filth. I want to see it rip you apart.

Ty: Jesus Christ Tay…. We don't torture people anymore. What did mom tell you?

Tay: My bad, sorry. [Mouthing without saying] _I'm not sorry._

Porsha: Well that was weird…back to you Nevi.

Nevi: Sooo how does that make you feel….Derek.

Derek: Distubred.

Nevi: Good, that's good. That's always good. Please leave now, AND MAKE ROOM FOR OUR NEXT GUEST! The fists of fury, the latin brawler, the shot caller….RYKER!

Ryker: Ayeeee Chica!

Nevi: Well you're in a good mood for someone who just lost.

Ryker: Look I came on the show to have fun. I don't hold grudges, I just go with the flow…

Jody: You mean the flow of those washboard abs…

Josh: Okay there, keep it in your pants.

Nevi: Ryker, let's take a look at some of your fun times on the show.

-Flashback Clip: D-List Celebrities-

 _ **Ryker: Hey chica.**_

 _ **Jenna: [Shaking nervously] Hey El Co-**_

 _ **Ryker: No, no, no, me chica. Call me, Ryker. We leave El Cobra in the ring.**_

 _ **Chris: This is indeed Ryker, "The Fists of Furry."**_

 _ **Jenna: Well Mr. Ryker, don't you get any ideas. You may be… cute. But you're definitely not lose a million dollars cute. [Grabbing Ryker by his collar] You got that!**_

 _ **Ryker: Ay dios mio! Comprendes chica. Comprendes!**_

-Flashback Clip: Martian Love Story-

 _ **Ryker: I have fought men who hated me!**_

 _ **Big and large, they pay to see**_

 _ **I have seen a monstrous few**_

 _ **But that don't compare to you**_

 _ **From what I see-**_

 _ **Chris you may be-**_

 _ **The most evil man I know**_

-Flashback Clip: Martian Love Story-

 _ **Ryker: You heard right, Chica. I lounge around, or play with water guns… I free myself from all the stress of trying to compete. I enjoy life. So when I step into the ring, my head is clear, and I remember the reason I work so hard in the first place.**_

 _ **Jenna: To win.**_

 _ **Ryker: To enjoy life. I like fighting. I like winning. But I like a lot of things. Fighting is just the hobby I get paid to do. I'm more than that, just like you're more than football.**_

-Big Top Stage-

Nevi: El Cobra, seems like things were getting spicy between you and Jenna.

Ryker: What can I say, Chica? I got all the right moves.

Nevi: Is that so? Let's check with Porsha to get the inside scoop from Jenna herself.

Porsha: Nevi, I'm here with Jenna. Jenna any words for Ryker?

Jenna: Yes… I'm sorry about leading you on Ryker. I came here to win and focus on this competition. I can't handle any more distractions. Please, forgive me. I had fun. But I can't let a guy take me off track.

Porsha: Well there you have it. You just heard it live from Jenna herself. Back to you Nevi.

Nevi: Ooooh titillating! How do you respond, Ryker?

Ryker: Jenna is one tough cookie. I think she's just scared of letting her guard down. Just because you're not competing doesn't mean you're not winning. And the challenge of not staring down any challenges just may be the toughest competition for her to win yet.

Nevi: Oooooh! Would you mind explaining that in song?!

Ryker: AY DIOS MIO! I have to sing here too!?

Nevi: No….but Rexi Pooh strongly advises it.

Rexi Pooh: Grrrrr

Ryker: Well when you put it like that…

Nevi: Mayhem, drop him a beat!

Mayhem: On it!

Ryker: _Jenna, I got a challenge for you_

 _Instead of breaking my heart_

 _How bout you let someone break through_

 _Chica, here's a challenge you got to work hard to win_

 _Tear down your walls_

 _And please let me in!_

 _Step in the ring!_

 _Step in the ring with me!_

 _Your love's a fight_

 _I'll show you might_

 _Step in the ring!_

 _Step in the ring with me!_

 _I know you're not afraid of challenges_

 _So don't fear what we could be_

 _Are you up for the challenge, chica?_

 _Step in the ring with me!_

 _Step in the ring!_

 _Show me your iron will_

 _Step in the ring!_

 _Don't fight how you feel_

 _Put your hard work to the test_

 _Can you take on the best?_

 _I believe you got a lot of fight_

 _But are your punching aiming right?_

 _Step in the ring!_

 _Step in the ring with me!_

 _Your love's a fight_

 _I'll show you might_

 _Step in the ring!_

 _Step in the ring with me!_

 _I know you're not afraid of challenges_

 _So don't fear what we could be_

 _Are you up for the challenge, chica?_

 _Step in the ring with me!_

Jody: I'm so jealous of Jenna right now.

Nevi: Well that's a message heard loud and clear.

Ryker: Thank you, Chica.

Nevi: I'm signing it over to M now for our final words in this here BIG TOP!

M: That's right, it's been a crazy day of reflection and thought for these delirious contestants. What troubles will await everyone next? Will Ryker and Jenna reconcile? Is there a chance for someone here to get voted back on the show? Tune in next time to find out this and more on TOTAL DRAMA: FAME GAMES!

-Thanks everyone who continues to read. I want to take the time out and say sorry again for my years of absence. I know I'm not coming back to the same fanbase but making these stories make me so happy. I needed this for myself. Also, I want to give a big shout out to all the fans that have stuck through this long, private messaging me for updates and holding out hope! You guys are the best! See you on the next episode! Also, looking for ideas for things to do on the next Big Top episode, don't be afraid to leave suggestions in the reviews. I read all my reviews and I do take suggestions-


	6. Jersey Shore Style Drama

Chris: Previously on Total Drama: Fame Games, our contestants got shuttled to BROADWAY! Contestants had to put on a musical to impress our esteemed judges. Laurie struggled to make the artsy less fartsy, while AJ dazzled with a sci-fi princess love story. Jenna and Ryker cooked up a love story of their own, but when Jenna got called out for not focusing on the game, she threw Ryker under the bus. Who will face the ultimate rejection today? Find out on this episode of TOTAL DRAMA: FAME GAMES!

-Veterans' Trains Cart-

Dre: [Laying in cot with Oliver] No, I'm serious Olly. I really tried to prove that Santa was real. I would track footprints in the snow and everything.

Oliver: I could only imagine what your mom thought.

Dre: She thought I was crazy.

Oliver: That's because you are crazy Dre.

Dre: Crazy about yo-

Rayna: [Jumping on Oliver and Dre] DOGGY PILE!

Dre: Dang, ma! My stomach! You're up early.

Rayna: You guys just looked so cute, and I wanted to participate in the lovin!

Oliver: Someone's missing Eli.

Rayna: Definitely.

Steven: [Jumping on Oliver, Rayna, and Dre] DOGGYPILE!

Oliver: JESUS CHRIST STEVEN! You're crushing my ribcage!

Steven: Didn't you say you were working out, Oliver? Whoa…are these abs I feel Oliver?

Oliver: Please get off of me.

Steven: Hey, I want to be a part of the fun too. You know, we never really got to hang out. How are you guys?

Rayna: I'm doing fabulously. Thank you for-

Steven: Not you Rayna.

Rayna: Awww…

Elsa: What is Steven over here plotting?

Steven: I'm just hanging out with some old friends. Mind your business, Elsa.

Oliver: He's trying to start an alliance with me and Dre.

Steven: WHAT?! Oliver I'm ashamed you think so little of me.

Oliver: You did the same thing last season when we were the last guys left.

Elsa: Hahaha! Pathetic Steven.

Steven: You know Oliver, this is hurtful. … To be honest, I've always thought you were adorable and cute.

Dre: [Pushing Steven off of cot] Go campaign somewhere else.

Steven: Well, I'm going to go campaign to the other team. Maybe real celebrities will understand my plight. Where's AJ and Jenna? I would like to try my hand in aligning with them before groveling to the other team.

Elsa: They're working out together.

Rayna: Oooooh, I wanna play! Where?

Elsa: The roof of the train.

Steven: I don't know why they work so hard. It's not necessary for a competition like this. You see Oliver got to the final two last season without doing much.

Dre: That's two, Steven.

Jenna: [Wheeling in AJ, both looking tired] Everyone's up already? How long were we working out?

Steven: Never mind that, either of you two want an alliance?

AJ: Not particularly.

Jenna: Not at all.

Steven: Just checking, I'm gonna go hang out with the other team. Don't wait up for me, goodbye.

AJ: Was he being serious?

Oliver: Who knows.

Elsa: And who cares? He's hanging by a thread.

AJ: If you don't mind me asking…why is it again that you don't like Steven?

Jenna: Oh no… you got her started.

Elsa: Well dearest AJ, it all started when Steven was born… The year was-

-Confessionals-

AJ: I'm never asking Elsa another question again in my life.

Elsa: The roses were an emerald green. The sky seemed to beckon at me as the folly of Steven continued-

Jenna: I was feeling a little down today. But after a quick workout session, I've put all that drama behind me. I'm ready to focus back on the competition!

-End Confessionals-

-Celebs' Train Cart-

Shirley: Well looky here at what I snuck from the kitchen. Some delicious pecan pie. Now there's only enough for you two boys so try to eat it quietly.

Ty: Why again are you doing this for us?

Tay: Don't question pie.

Shirley: Yes sugar! Don't question pie. Words to live by.

Ty: Okay, what's the catch? What do you want?

Shirley: I just thinks we could benefit from a mutual friendship as all.

Ty: Like an alliance?

Shirley: You could say that.

Ty: We'll think about it.

Tay: I'm not. I'm gonna eat my pie.

Ty: I'll think about it and then ask Tay to join me in whatever decision I make.

Tay: Bingo!

Shirley: Now that is all I ask.

Des: What are you doing in the corner Shirley? You're supposed to be tallying our points. [Shooting balled up paper into the trash] 26 BABY!

Shirley: I thought you two were taking a break.

Berry: We were. But Des kept talking shit, so now I'm back in it.

Des: 27!

Berry: Shit!

Shirley: What is with you two anyways? You two have gotten closer than a couple Marlboro's.

Tay: That's honkey-tonk for "are you lesbianing?"

Ty: Tay! What did I tell you about having tact?

Tay: I'm sorry, "are you homosexualing?"

Berry: No, no, no, don't be silly.

Des: Yea, Berry's not even my type.

Berry: Right, and- wait, what?

Des: I don't do the prissy types.

Berry: I'm not prissy.

Des: If you're not prissy then I'm not winning. [Shoots paperball] 29!

Shirley: Des, we get it, you won.

Des: Damn right!

Shirley: Somebody wake up Laurie so we can go eat and get ready for the challenge.

Des: I tried that a thousand times. The girl is out cold.

Shirley: Did you try to put a wet willy in her ear? That always worked back on the farm.

Laurie: [groggily] Please, don't.

Des: Well would you look at that. She's alive.

Berry: I get the last challenge was frustrating for you, but I didn't think it sapped your energy like this.

Laurie: Just go on to the next challenge without me.

Ty: We can opt out of challenges?

Shirley: Sugar, don't be silly. Get up, let's get a move on.

Laurie: No.

Berry: I like naps as much as the next girl but-

Laurie: I said no. Leave me alone.

Shirley: Well darn. What's got all your crabs in a barrel?

Des: What the fuck? Crabs in a barrel?

Laurie: I just want to be left alone…

Berry: If it's about the play, we didn't even-

Laurie: Please, leave me alone.

Steven: [Barging in] HI GUYS!

Ty: You couldn't have picked a worse time.

Steven: Why does everyone look so melancholic? Don't tell me that this team hates me too.

Tay: I don't hate you.

Steven: Well, thank y-

Tay: Hate requires passion. You are irrelevant. A blip. A drop in the ocean. I feel nothing for you but unending indifference.

Steven: Ty, your brother's kind of mean.

Laurie: Can you PLEASE take this outside… I don't feel like being bothered.

Shirley: Don't mind her rudeness sugar, she's tired from the challenge as-all.

Steven: No, no, no. I've seen this before. This isn't just tired. It's like my stepsister.

Des: What? Somebody clue me in to what he's talking about.

Steven: My stepsister is great, usually really jovial, but she also suffers from depression. Sometimes, almost at random really, she just has no energy to deal with the day. It's like she's exhausted. Not tired, but just physically drained.

Berry: Okay, so what do we do?

Steven: [Sitting next to Laurie's cot] Laurie…

Laurie: Steven, I don't want to be rude, but I really-

Steven: Hey, hey, hey- I get it. Today's not your kinda day. That's fine. You need anything… just tell us, okay. We're here to support you. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. I'm gonna bring you some water, and some snacks. Can you try to stay hydrated for me?

Laurie: Yea, I guess.

Steven: That's all I ask. Thank you. Don't hesitate to ring if you need someone. Guys, you can go on ahead to the competition. I'm gonna get Laurie some water, and I'll catch up with you.

Berry: Thanks, Steven. We appreciate your help.

Steven: Don't mention it. It's nothing.

-Confessionals-

Berry: I guess that boy isn't all plastic after all. You'd thinking being judged so much would teach me to not judge others.

Des: Girls always fall for it hook, line, and sinker. A little playing-hard-to-get does the trick every time.

Ty: I don't know where Shirley gets off-

Tay: [Barging into Ty's confessional] I'm Tay.

Ty: Tay, you can't just barge-

Tay: Shhhhhh. I'm Tay.

Ty: Anyways. That Shirley's up to no good, and I'm gonna put a stop to her.

Shirley: So far, all of my alliances have failed me miserably. If I don't work something out with the twins, I might as well flush my whole strategy right on down the toilet. This here's a stickier situation than Texas breakfast with a half-empty bottle of molasses.

-End Confessionals-

-Dining Cart-

Chris: Welcome hasbeens to the JERSEY SHORE! Here, we will- wait…where's Laurie?

Steven: She's got some kind of stomach virus. Pretty sure it's from the food you serve. She's decided to just sit out today instead of suing.

Chris: They just don't make contestants as durable as they used to. Those were the days. Anyways! Today at the Jersey Shore, you will scatter across the beach competing as teams in a Jersey Shore style relay race. But instead of running-

Oliver: Thank God.

Chris: You will be completing dares, AS A TEAM, reminiscent of that classic Jersey Shore style drama. First team to complete their 3 dares win. The losers will get a date with me to see who faces EJECTION REJECTION!

Berry: So then… what are these dares?

Chris: I'm glad you asked!

Elsa: I'm not.

Chris: 1st, each member of each team must make out with someone on the beach. Once that challenge is done, the team must start a BAR BRAWL! And the final challenge needed to take the cake today is that you've got to get your to break down in tears! I want apex drama today folks, so let's get to work!

-Confessionals-

Elsa: This has got to be the dumbest challenge yet, by far.

Rayna: Nothing about today's challenge seems like it will be very fun.

Tay: Everything about today's challenge seems very fun.

-End Confessionals-

-Veterans: Jersey Beach-

AJ: So, what was the first challenge again?

Steven: Everyone on the team has to make out with someone.

Random Party Girl: Hey Steven, I'm your biggest fan! Wanna make out?

Steven: Sure, I guess… [Gets aggressively ravaged by random party girl]

Elsa: Well, I can't makeout with anyone.

Dre: Why not, ma?

Elsa: Because Dillon of course.

AJ: Who is Dillon?

Jenna: Literally no one knows. She refuses to tell us.

Elsa: ….

Dre: Soooo, Olly? Wanna make out?

Oliver: Wait does that count? Can it be someone from the same team?

Rayna: Chris never really specified that it couldn't… sooooo?

Jenna: Perfect so we'll get through with this challenge in a jiffy. [Starts making out with AJ]

AJ: A DAWA BA TSU UGH MU TI AGH

Rayna: I think you broke him.

Jenna: He'll be fine. We need to hurry up before we fall behind.

Rayna: Guys, I have to admit. I'm with Elsa on this one. I really rather not make out with someone.

Elsa: Thank you.

Jenna: Look, I'll kiss you myself if it means winning the challenge.

AJ: .

Elsa: Hmmmm?

AJ: .

Steven: Oh c'mon Elsa we-

Elsa: Shut it please, I'm thinking.

Rayna: Wait, I got it! Why don't we kiss Dre and Oliver? It's not like cheating because they're in a committed relationship too. And they're gay. No harm no foul.

Elsa: Works for me.

Oliver: [Stops making out with Dre] Wait… what?

-Confessionals-

AJ: Making out with Jenna makes coming to this evil show completely worth it.

Dre: [Brushing teeth profusely] Gross. I hope I never have to kiss a girl again.

Rayna: Today's challenge is really going against the grain. I don't know if I'll make it out with my father's moral values intact. Sorry Eli…

-End Confessionals-

-Celebs: Jersey Beach-

Shirley: Alright now honey dews, who wants to be the first to make out with Shirley.

Berry: Shirley, this is the Jersey Shore. There aren't gonna be many country fans here that know who you are.

Shirley: That's where you mistaken sugar. I have a global audience.

Random Party Guy: Who are you again?

Shirley: Don't get hurt, shrimp fry.

Random Party Guy: You're too intense. What about you, you're cute.

Berry: Who me?

Random Party Guy: Yea, wanna make out?

Berry: Ummmm, sure I guess.

Shirley: Well that was easy for you sugar. I guess the rest of us attract a more classier crowd. Ain't that right Ty and Tay?

Tay: Nope.

Ty: People love an opportunity to make out with twins as beautiful as us.

Tay: I'm prettier.

Ty: We look exactly the same, Tay.

Tay: You look exactly the same.

Des: Wait, so does that mean we're the only one's who haven't gotten a kiss yet?

Ty: Indeed it is.

Tay: It's because you're ugly.

Ty: Tay, you promised you would be nice to people. That wasn't very nice, right, Tay?

Tay: Left Tay.

Ty: Anywho, Chris never specified that we couldn't make out with someone on our team. You two could just make out with each other so we can move on to the next dare.

Shirley: Well, I mean, well shucks, if Des thinks-

Des: Girl, I'mma give you some of this change-ya-life! [Starts making out with Shirley]

Shirley: Oh sweet pecan pies! You're a surprisingly good kisser.

Des: Honestly, if I had to make out with anyone on this team, I'm glad it was you girl.

Shirley: Oh sugar, you're gonna make me blush.

-Confessionals-

Shirley: Now, I'm no lesbian woman, but I do's think that I could use my all-naturale feminine wiles to seduce Des into an alliance.

Berry: When did Des and Shirley get so close? "I'm glad it was you" my ass.

-End Confessionals-

-Celebs: Jersey Shore Bar-

Shirley: Now da hard part is gonna be starting a bar fight.

Tay: [Picks up glass bottle and whacks a stranger upside the head with it] BAR FIIIIIIIGHT!

Shirley: Well I guess dats one way of doing thangs.

-Veterans: Jersey Shore Bar-

Rayna: Guys, I really don't think I have it in me to start a bar brawl.

Jenna: Just remember what M told you. It's a game. And you've got to crack a few eggs to make an omelet.

Rayna: But I've never actually been in a fight. And I don't think my Dad would agree with me… hurting people.

Elsa: No one gets hurt in a bar brawl Rayna. You just wake up with no recollection of yesterday and a killer headache.

Steven: [Under his breath] Sounds like someone is speaking from experience.

Elsa: I heard that!

Oliver: If it makes you feel better Rayna, I'm not too psyched about a bar fight either. The entire thing sends a shiver down my spine.

AJ: Who would we pick a fight with anyways? No one is gonna hit 3 girls, a gay couple, and a guy in a wheelchair.

Steven: Wait what about me?

AJ: There's no easy way to say this but… You kinda have a really punchable face.

Steven: I'll have you guys know, if anyone were to lay a finger on me, my fans would go mad and LEAP into action.

Elsa: You know what…you're right. [Punches Steven in his face and knocks him out]

Dre: Dang, ma. That's cold.

Random Steven Fans: COLELCTIVE GASP! HOW DARE YOU?! [Tackles the Veterans to the ground]

Jenna: [Wrestling under an army of fans] Ummm, Rayna. A little help here.

Rayna: Do I really have to?

Elsa: [Whacking Steven fans with a pool stick] Yes, it's a lot more fun than it looks. [Breaking poolstick over someone's head] This is the kind of catharsis I needed.

Rayna: Okay, okay, okay…it's just a game Rayna. You've wrestled with Trinity before. You can handle this. It's just a game. It doesn't make you a bad person.

Random Fan: Hey, are you with the losers that attacked Steven?

Rayna: Ummm… yea. But look, I really don't want to fight you. I am a very experienced martial artist. I don't want to have to hurt any- [Gets punched in face] Okay, that's it.

-Confessionals-

Rayna: Oh my God that was so…. FUN! I kicked him in his head. Then his chin. That I punched that girl. And tackled that guy! I was on fire out there! Just no inhibitions. So free. I never felt so powerful in my life. For so long, I let people get away with so much, just to keep everything calm and peaceful…. but WOW, I see why people take out their anger on others. It's… what was the word Elsa used? Catharsis. I even made myself a "Rayna Totally Kicks Ass Badge" – oooh wait. Did I just curse? Wow. I sure did. Shit. Shit fuck. Shit fuck ass. I'm on a roll! No more Mrs. Nice Rayna.

-End Confessionals-

-Jersey Shore Beach-

Jenna: Shit… the other team already beat us here.

AJ: Well it doesn't look like everyone on their team is crying yet, so we still have a chance.

Dre: But how are we going to make ourselves cry?

Rayna: Oooh I got it!

Steven: Rayna, is gonna get everyone to cry. I've officially seen pigs fly.

Rayna: [Kicking Steven in his shins] HIYAH!

Steven: MOMMY! Why am I everyone's punching bag this season?

Elsa: I like this new Rayna.

Rayna: [Kicking Elsa in the head] NO PAIN NO GAIN PEOPLE! I wanna see some tears! SHITFUCK!

Dre: I think you've officially lost your mind, ma.

Oliver: Let's just simmer down Rayna…

Rayna: You remember voting me out in the final 3 last season Oliver…

Dre: Run, Olly, run. I'll fend her off and buy you some time.

Rayna: [Punching Dre out cold] WOOPAH! It's payback time, Oliver.

-Confessionals-

Oliver: [Holding lumpy head] I knew karma would catch up to me eventually. But I didn't think it would be in the form of Rayna herself.

AJ: Did I really just hear Rayna say shitfuck?

-End Confessionals-

Shirley: Now y'all, we cannot afford to lose another challenge. Put ya brains together! How are we gonna shed some blue dolphins!? And where is Tay?!

Ty: He said he had a plan to make everyone cry.

Tay: [Carrying Laurie] I'm back.

Laurie: Put me down!

Tay: [Dropping Laurie] Okay.

Laurie: I said I didn't want to be bothered today. Just leave me alone. I'm okay with getting voted out.

Tay: You're depressed. Do something depressing. Make us cry.

Laurie: What? It doesn't work like that.

Chris: I think it does! How about we get that depressing message in song?

Laurie: You can't be serious.

Chris: As a heart attack.

Laurie: I rather go home right now than do that.

Chris: Well then, suit yours-

Steven: Wait, wait, Chris! I'll sing the song for her. I'll sing about my ummm… depression. Please, don't make Laurie go through that.

Chris: Fine, whatever. I just want a song.

Steven: _My sister Alice, would often say_

" _I think you're one good song away_

 _From being famous, from being adored…_

 _I think that would make me smile more…"_

 _My sister Alice, would often praise_

 _My singing before, my famous days_

 _I used to say, I'm one good song away_

 _From never having to wash her tears away_

 _And yes I try…_

 _Yet I wonder why…_

 _I got a bunch of good songs and still reasons to cry_

 _I used to think_

 _That if I had a thousand fans_

 _She'd feel a thousand helping hands_

 _And she would never feel like she feels again_

 _Oh but then-_

 _I had a million fans_

 _Yet those million hands_

 _Could never trace…_

 _Why she felt like she felt in the first place…_

 _I hope still!_

 _To this very day_

 _I'm one good song away_

 _From a cure…_

 _The allure…_

 _Of washing tears away!_

 _What would my sister say_

 _If she knew…_

 _That there was nothing I could do_

 _I've taken her on trips_

 _A thousand cruise ships_

 _Fans that stretch a miiiiiiile!_

 _And still can't seem_

 _To fulfill her dream_

 _Of not being down for a whiiiiiile!_

 _And I used to believe_

 _That I could make a song_

 _That would give her reprieve_

 _From the demons that I can't see_

 _But silly me…_

 _For thinking a song would make a blind man see_

 _I hope still!_

 _To this very day_

 _I'm one good song away_

 _From a cure…_

 _The allure…_

 _Of washing tears away!_

 _What would my sister say_

 _If she knew…_

 _That there was nothing I could do_

 _Laurie, I can't pretend_

 _That I could help defend_

 _You from these battles you fight_

 _Even my own sister_

 _I think I might've tricked her_

 _Into believing_

 _That I could be the reason_

 _She never got another rainy season_

 _But maybe just one good song_

 _Would make my sister feel strong_

 _And I know that it's wrong_

 _To be so dumb for this long_

 _But I try…_

 _To make a song that would never make my sister never cry…_

 _Yes, I try…_

 _When she can't face the day…_

 _Cause maybe I'm one good song away._

Shirley: Oh sugar foot, I've got tears pouring out of me.

Des: Damn son, we all do.

Chris: And with the waterworks for the celebs on high, Steven, ironically, helps the Celebs win the challenge! Which means the Veterans will have to get someone to face Ejection Rejection!

-Celebs' Train Cart-

Laurie: What are you doing in here?

Steven: Just checking in on you, you okay?

Laurie: I should be checking on you. I feel like I just got you eliminated.

Steven: Don't worry…my team hasn't been on my side for some time now. Honestly, it won't be too bad to go back home and spend some time with my stepsister. Between being on tour, The Voice, and doing this show, we haven't gotten a lot of time recently.

Laurie: Well she's very lucky to have you for a brother.

Steven: Thanks…

Laurie: I'd love to meet her sometime. Maybe after you take me on a date?

Steven: Wait, really?!

Laurie: Sure, why not? I'm feeling a little better now. And you probably won't get another chance to badger me for a while, so I might as well ask while I can.

Steven: Yea, totally! I mean, sure! It's a date!

-Confessionals-

Steven: I guess not everything is lost.

Rayna: I can't believe Steven won for the other team. The old Rayna would excuse that. But new Rayna wants to win! SHITFUCK!

Jenna: I'm just too competitive for this right now…

-End Confessionals-

Chris: Veterans. Welcome to your second Elimination Ceremony. You all know how this works better than anyone. If you get an autograph, you go on in this competition. No autograph means you face EJECTION REJECTION and crash land on the Jersey Shore. I've got autographs for…Elsa.

Elsa: Thank you.

Chris: Dre.

Dre: Yes!

Chris: AJ

AJ: Still in it baby!

Chris: Jenna.

Jenna: Honored.

Chris: Oliver.

Oliver: Everything still hurts.

Chris: Two contestants left. Who will face Ejection Rejection, Rayna or Steven? Steven or Rayna? Ray-

Rayna: Oh SHITFUCK! Just hurry up already!

Chris: The final autograph goes to… Steven.

Steven: Wait what?!

Rayna: HUH?! Me, you guys voted off me?!

Oliver: Rayna…this competition isn't good for you.

Dre: It's making you crazy, ma.

Jenna: We like you as a person, more than we like winning.

Steven: Okay, appreciative, but that one kinda hurt my feelings.

Elsa: Girl go back to Eli and get sane again.

Rayna: …You guys are right. I'm sorry fo- [Gets Ejected]

Chris: And that wraps up another exciting drama packed episode! Who will go screaming thoughtlessly into the unknown next? Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA: FAME GAMES!

-Thank you all for reading! I am happy and grateful for everyone who has stuck around with me this far! I love to see your guys reviews! Keep them coming! Also, tell me guys what kind of vote back in you want to see:

-New Player + Eliminated Contestant

-New Player + Last Season Contestant

-Eliminated Contestant + Last Season Contestant

Let me know in the reviews what you want to see. Have a great day!

 **The Veterans**

AJ "The New Underdog" by Zorbo678

Jenna "The Challenge Beast" by Mostawesomefanoftvshows

Elsa "The Huge Threat's Biggest Threat" by Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart

 **[16** **th** **Place] -** **Marie "The Potential Villain" by Adro02**

Dre "The Loverboy" by Gayy4Animee

Steven "The Huge Threat" by Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart

 **[13** **th** **Place] -** **Rayna "The Most Likable" by TheDaffodilQueen**

Oliver "The Floater" by Pokerox27

 **The Celebs**

 **[15** **th** **Place] -** **Derek "The Spritz Prince" by Totsalu**

Des "The Renegade Rapper" by GenuineHarajukuDoll

Ty "The Elegant Twin" by LiquidJollyRancherz

Tay "The Wild Twin" by LiquidJollyRancherz

Shirley "The Country Bumpkin" by Commander Liv

 **[14** **th** **Place] -** **Ryker "The Fists of Furry" by Falcon56**

Laurie "The Soulful Poet" by J.530

Berry "The Tabloid Phenomenon" by GwendolynD


	7. Honeymoon Phase

Chris: Previously on Total Drama: Fame Games, the contestants went to the Jersey Shore for a whole new brand of trashy drama. People made out, Tay started a bar fight, and Rayna said SHITFUCK, but it was Steven's sad song that brought the tears out of the Celebs, giving them the win. Yet, it was Rayna who got the boot, so she could keep her sanity. Will the rest of the contestants be as lucky? Find out on this episode of TOTAL DRAMA: FAME GAMES!

-Veteran Train Cart-

Elsa: Weeeee've got LETTERS! My Dillon has written me!

Steven: Hopefully this time I actually get a letter from my sister and not a fan.

Jenna: [Opening letter] Let's see what we got here. It's from my my mom. "Dearest Jenna, you're one tough cookie. We're rooting for you here in Bolivia. Stay strong!" No problem, I'll bring home the million for sure this time.

Dre: My turn, ma. Moms says, "You still with that Oliver boy? You can do so much bett-" How about I not finish reading this.

Oliver: I'm guessing your mom still isn't a fan of me.

AJ: I'm so sorry your mom's homophobic Dre.

Dre: No, no, no, it's nothing like that. My mom is still upset with Oliver for booting me last season.

Steven: I'm with your mom on that one Dre. I wouldn't trust someone who betrayed my trust like that either. So if you're watching Mayhem, I still don't like you.

Oliver: Thanks Steven. I'm happy to have your support -_-

Elsa: Well since I'm saving the beautiful poetry of my letter for last, who wants to share next?

AJ: I guess I'll go. My letter's from my friend from back home. "Hey AJ. Sorry to hear what happened to you. We're all rooting for you here. Crippled or not, you're a hero to us. You'll always be a parkouring champ in our book!"

Jenna: Sounds like you got some good friends back home.

AJ: The best.

Oliver: I guess it's my turn. From my twin sis, "Oliver, what are the odds you go to the end and win again? One in a million! But I'll take that bet anyday!" This is a lot sweeter than last time.

Steven: I keep forgetting that you actually won last season.

Oliver: Honestly, so do I.

Dre: My little millionaire Olly... c'mon let me kiss my favorite millionaire.

Steven: Alright, moment of truth. Is it a letter from my sister or a fan? Please be my sister, please, please, please-

Jenna: [Snatching letter from Steven] Sometimes you just gotta rip the bandaid off. …It's a letter from Mayhem. An apology letter I guess. Want me to read it?

Steven: Don't bother…

AJ: Where you going, Steven?

Steven: To go sulk in my woes.

Elsa: That's code for go snuggle up next to Laurie.

Steven: What do you even care?

Elsa: I don't get lost. The more you go back on your team to hang out with the Celebs, the easier it will be to get you voted off. So get lost.

Steven: I expected nothing less. [Leaves]

Elsa: Okay now, time for the cherry on top. The MAIN EVENT! My beautiful letter from Dillon. What sweet things has he sent me… "Dear Elsa, I regret to inform you that in all your busy travels touring, judging the Voice, and now competing again, I have fallen out of love with you and fallen for someone else who has been here for me. I think the marriage was a mistake. I'm very sorry. We can talk more when you get back." …Dillon…

AJ: [Whispering to Jenna] I know she's sad and all but… who is Dillon?

-Confessionals-

Elsa: THAT JERK! He's dumping me through a letter?! A LETTER! Who the hell does he think he is?! Ooooh I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind! You don't just get to break my heart like this.

Dre: Moms, you gotta stop being so hard on Olly. He's apologized a thousand times.

AJ: I was just realizing that I should give myself a lot more credit. I've had a rough go of it, but I'm honestly doing waaay better than last season. No enemies, that I know of, and I'm still managing to be helpful in challenges. Jenna too. We talk a lot about how much farther we've gotten this season. Especially being on a team with 3 of the people who were in last season's final 4.

-End Confessionals-

-Celebs Train Cart-

Shirley: We've got us some piping hot letters! Come get your piping hot letters now yall!

Berry: Oh look, more hate mail. "You're a disgrace to our country. Stop showing your whorish face on TV." You gotta love the adoring fans.

Des: I oughta kick that guy's ass.

Berry: Oh for me…?

Des: I mean, ya know… a general ass kicking. I'd do it for everyone here.

Tay: Really? I have several people I would like to see get hurt.

Laurie: Let's see what my letter says… "I'm so proud of you Laur Bear. You're doing great. Grandma's always so proud of you. Never stop being the dynamic and unstoppable girl you've always been." I needed that so much right now.

Shirley: Alright now yall! Hush up. I wants to see what I gots in my letter. It's from my big papa! "Papa so proud of you girrly! You gone head and keep bringing home the bacon for this humble farm. You are my shiniest star in the sky." Oh Papa's gonna make my eyes melt.

Des: My Dad wrote me a letter too. "Baby girl Des, you out there killing the game. SHITTINTG ON THE COMPETITION! Keep hitting them where it hurts." You damn right, Dad.

Berry: Okay Ty and Tay. What about you guys? What do your letters say?

Ty: Nothing important. Nothing to be concerned about at all.

Tay: I wanna read it Ty! Give me my letter!

Ty: No Tay. It's not for you to read. You gotta trust me on this. You trust me, right Tay?

Tay: Left Tay.

Shirley: [Pulling Ty to the side] Now sugar, as official alliance mates, I'm thinking you should share with me some of that tea you couldn't share with the others.

Ty: Hard pass. Mind your business, Shirley.

Shirley: Now is dat there anyway to talk to someone in ya allia-

Steven: [Entering suddenly] I'm baaaack!

Shirley: Oh pecans and peanuts, what are you doing in here… again.

Steven: Oh, don't be like that Shirley. You guys know you love me. Laurieeeee, I think somebody promised me a date the next time they saw me.

Laurie: Yea… when I thought you were going home and I wouldn't see-

Steven: No, no, no. I don't want to hear any excuses. A deal's a deal.

Laurie: You're exhausting. And continuing to be hang out with us isn't going to improve your position on your team.

Steven: Screw them. I like you guys better anyways.

Ty: Is that so?

Steven: Yea. You guys have Laurie, my pal Shirley-

Shirley: I think you're stretching our relationship sugar.

Steven: What's not to love about this team?

Ty: Well, if you insist on badgering us, perhaps you could make yourself useful. I think I have a way to protect you from getting voted off.

Steven: How do you plan on doing that?

Ty: You let me worry about that. In return, all I ask is that you throw a challenge or two for us.

Steven: Spite a team that doesn't like me and possibly get to vote off Elsa…you got yourself a surefire deal.

Ty: Good, me and Tay will get to work protecting you immediately.

Tay: Wait…what?

-Confessionals-

Berry: I know I'm not supposed to be judging anyone. Especially seeing what people think about me. But those twins… there's something up with them that I can't quite put my finger on. No, no, no. I shouldn't be judging people I don't know. Forget I said anything.

Des: I think I totally blew the whole nonchalant act with Berry… I got to be way more discrete than that.

Ty: "…And if you continue to support your brother knowing what he is, we will have to disown you as well. I know it's hard to hear, but your brother is pure evil and you have to stay away from him for your own good and safety." I don't care what those losers think of Tay. Tay is family and you never turn your back on family, no matter what. Especially not a twin brother!

-End Confessionals-

-Dining Cart-

Chris: Welcome contestants to CHICAGO! Home of the tallest towers, the prettiest skylines, and the most infamous crimes. From hitmen to gangsters, Chicago's got it all! But today we will be focusing on the U.S's most infamous serial killer. Depicted in Devil in the White City, this serial killer had a house of horrors in Chicago, that was a maze to get through so for today's challenge-

Steven: Don't tell me it's another maze. You're running out of ideas Chris.

Chris: if you stop interrupting I can tell you! It's not another maze…exactly. For this challenge both teams will have to make it out of a haunted house. However, one person from each team gets to set up booby traps and haunt the other team, stalking them, and tagging them out with our deluxe tazer. First team to escape their haunted house wins…or if the 'serial killer' manages to kill off the opposing team, that will also count as a win. So let's pick serial killers.

Tay: Me! Me! Me! Me! Pick me!

Des: You got it, YEESH!

Tay: YAYYYY!

Ty: …I wonder who could possibly be the serial killer for the Veterans? Who? Who? Who could it be? Could it be Steven possibly? Or Oliver, or Dre, or Elsa, or Jenna, OR STEVEN?

Steven: What? OH! Hey, can I be the serial killer?

Jenna: I was thinking that I would be better at that job.

Dre: Or Elsa. You're fuming, ma.

Elsa: My heart is an abyss of vengeance.

Steven: Don't sweat it Jenna. The team needs you to lead them to victory. I can handle taking out these guys. I know them the best, which means I know all their weaknesses.

Jenna: Makes sense to me.

Chris: There we have it. Tay, Steven, go into the opposite house of horrors and begin setting your booby traps. In thirty minutes, the opposite team will be blindfolded and dropped in…ready to meet their demise, BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Oliver: You do know no one's dying for real right?

Chris: I KNOW! But a man can dream, can't he?

-Confessionals-

Steven: This challenge is going to be a breeze. All I have to do is sit here and do nothing, and Ty and Tay will put me in the clear.

Tay: My house of horrors shall reign SUPREME!

Elsa: [Crying hysterically] …It's so unfair. Why would Dillon treat me like this?

-Ends Confessional-

-Celeb Horror House-

Des: Get off your ass Ty. We have to get a move on through this horror house.

Ty: You worry way too much. Trust me, Tay will take care of it.

Berry: What makes you so sure?

Ty: I know my brother. He lives for this kind of adventure.

Shirley: Sit right on down and relax? Ain't nobody gotta tell Shirley twice!

Laurie: Well I'm officially bored. What do you guys want to talk about?

Des: Hmmmmm… flamingo or pelican?

Berry: I thought you said you didn't watch last season.

Des: I didn't.

Berry: But- that- it's from- you know what… nevermind.

-Veterans Horror House-

Oliver: This is place is giving me the creeps. I feel like we're being stared down.

Dre: Me too, Olly. Hold my hand.

Jenna: We really should all be holding hands. We have to stay close in here. It's pitch black. We could get lost easily. [Grabbing onto AJ's wheelchair] Elsa, here, take my other hand.

Elsa: I don't need it. One day you're holding hands and the next you're stuffing your face full of ice cream wishing you didn't waste so much time trying to make something work. Holding hands is a trap.

Dre: Are you okay, ma?

Oliver: Elsa it's okay to not be okay.

Elsa: Do I look not okay to you?

AJ: Well, none of us can really see anything in the dark and-

Elsa: Shut it, AJ.

Dre: Whoa, calm down, ma. Olly's just trying to be nice.

Elsa: I don't need his help, or any one else's for that matter.

Dre: Well you don't have to be- wait what's that sound?

Oliver: I didn't hear anything.

Jenna: It's just AJ's wheelchair squeaking on the floor. Stop panicking; keep moving forward.

Dre: It's never made that sound before. What's wrong with your wheelchair, AJ? …AJ? AJ…. Where is AJ?!

Jenna: He's right here- [Feels AJ's head and notices that he's bald] Ummm…AJ, I could've sworn you had more hair than this.

Tay: BWAHAHAHA! [Fleeing into the shadows]

-Confessionals-

Jenna: It's like he body snatched AJ right under my nose. I didn't even notice. Am I off my game or something?

-End Confessionals-

-Celebs Horror House-

Shirley: Really?! Jenna?!

Des: I'm telling you, she's totally a lesbian. Or at least bi.

Laurie: There's no way you could know that.

Des: My gaydar never fails me. It's my sixth sense.

Berry: So what does your gaydar say about me?

Des: Well ummm, I.. well…

Berry: I'm just teasing, Des. I'm not a lesbian. If I were, I would've tried it already.

Des: I mean, we don't have to rush any decisions, or make snap judgments… how about waiting it out, playing the field, looking though ya options?

Shirley: Well I must say, I've done a lil' experimenting myself. Can't say I'm a fan, but I totally get why some cowgirls would want to lasso other cowgirls.

Laurie: You have such a poetic way of saying things, Shirley.

Shirley: I try, I try, I try.

Berry: What about you Laurie? Have you ever experimented?

Des: Now you know she hasn't.

Laurie: Wait a minute… what makes you so sure?

Shirley: Honey… sugar… baby… there's no easy way to say this, but you're like a twig in manure. A stick in the mud. All corners and no edge.

Laurie: I've got plenty of edge! I'm oozing edge.

Des: Oozing edge?

Laurie: Yea, like ummm, when I… ummm…

Berry: Laurie, you don't have to try and impress us. I envy your ability to live simply.

Laurie: That doesn't sound all that complimentary.

Ty: Then how about we make this interesting. The best way to satiate boredom is with a diabolical game of Truth or… Dare? T-Twin Style!

-Confessionals-

Ty: My brother and I are infamous for our Truth or Dare Games. We find that it's a great way to turn groups of people against each other.

-End Confessionals-

-Veterans Horror House-

Jenna: Okay, we have to keep our eyes especially peeled. That Tay is one sneaky little bastard.

Elsa: That means no making out, Oliver and Dre.

Dre: We weren't making out, ma. We were checking each other's faces… for ummm…

Oliver: We're sorry. We shouldn't get so distracted.

Dre: It's just that we're so binded up and close together and Olly is so cute and I couldn't help myse-

Oliver: You're not helping our case, Dre.

Jenna: I'm with Elsa on this one. You too are becoming more and more distracted. Keep your heads in the game. I know you too are enjoying your earnings right now, so the competition is more for fun for you guys, but that doesn't mean lose focu- [Dropping suddenly] AAAAH!

Dre: Ma, you okay?

Jenna: Stay back! I fell through a trap door. Turn around and try going out the other way. I'll see you guys when the challenge is done.

Dre: Got you ma! We won't let you down.

-Confessionals-

Elsa: That's just great. I'm stuck with the two lovebirds while I'm trying to process getting divorced. This day couldn't get any more draining.

-End Confessionals-

-Celebs Horror House-

Ty: Okay Laurie, truth or dare?

Laurie: Dare…I pick dare.

Ty: I dare you to kiss Berry-

Laurie: That's easy-

Ty: Full mouth.

Laurie: Wait… hold on...

Des: Maybe I should take the dare. We wouldn't want Laurie here to feel too pressured.

Shirley: Nice try, sugar. Nice try.

Berry: C'mon Laurie, I'm game.

Laurie: Well I guess… here's to living on the edge.

-Confessionals-

Laurie: I've never done something like that before. Not that I'm against lesbians or anything… it's just… I don't usually step out of my comfort zone.

Berry: Not gone lie, she was a pretty good kisser. I got to give credit where credit is due.

-End Confessionals-

-Veterans Horror House-

Oliver: Okay, Dre. We have to have complete focus.

Dre: Focus on that cute little-

Elsa: I'm gonna barf.

Oliver: Okay, I get it. You're mad today. But why take it out on us Elsa. We've had nothing but kind interactions.

Dre: Don't worry about her, Olly. She's just jealous because she doesn't have a love like we do.

Elsa: Oh please. You guys fell in love on a stupid show where you two were the only people around. You were inseparable because you couldn't be separated. It's been a year and you guys think you're some power couple destined for everything. Well life doesn't work like that. Love is difficult, and when Oliver's million dollars runs dry and you've put 6 years into a relationship, that's when you'll find out that everything you had was convenient and for the cameras and not something real at all. You're in the honeymoon phase. Don't take yourselves too seriously.

Dre: Ma…

Oliver: Elsa…

Elsa: And I don't want some long speech about-

Oliver: ELSA!

Elsa: How dare you cut me- [Being tazed from behind] AIZZZKAZKAKA!

Tay: [Dragging Elsa away] Soon… Soon my pretties.

-Confessionals-

Elsa: [Coughing up smoke] Today's just not my day.

-End Confessionals-

-Celebs Horror House-

Ty: Okay Berry, it's your turn. Truth or Dare?

Berry: Dare of course.

Ty: I dare you to kiss Des.

Des: Ya know a dare's a dare.

Berry: You know I can't do that.

Des: Wait- what, why?

Berry: Can I be frank, Des?

Des: You can be Frank, John, Thomas, whoever you want.

Berry: Des, I know you have a crush on me. And I like you as a friend. But I just don't feel that way about you. And, I wouldn't want to complicate those feelings for you. You understand, right?

Des: Aye girl, don't patronize me. Like I can't control myself around you or something. You cute but you ain't all that.

Berry: I was being nice about it.

Des: Well your version of nice ain't that nice. Who do you think you are to tell me who I want?

Berry: Well it's true isn't it? You make it pretty obvious.

Des: And you send mixed signals!

Berry: Some casual flirting is definitely not grounds to get mad at me for rejecting you. I was having fun, not trying to serenade you.

Des: I'm not mad at you for rejecting me. I'm not some obsessed child. I'm mad at you for taking it on yourself to just assume I couldn't control myself around you. Like you would be the first slutty straight girl I've had a crush on!

Berry: What, so you think I'm a slut now?

Des: You think I'm some frenzied lesbian!

Berry: I never said that.

Des: Well ya damn sure implied it.

Chris: Hey guys!

Des & Berry: WHAT?!

Chris: Relax, relax, relax… just heard some arguing. Thought it would be a perfect time for a little sooooong!

Berry: You've got to be kidding me.

Chris: Chop, chop! Let's see those vocals.

Des: _Berry, I'm the scrapper_

 _The Brooklyn battle rapper_

 _The most vicious thing you seen since I told ya momma I'mma slap her_

 _Throwing dirt on my name?_

 _You's a fool and a shame!_

 _But since you wanna play, now this a two-player game_

Berry: _Whatever Des, you're jumping to conclusions_

 _The things that you are saying are delusional illusions_

 _I thought we were friends, but you're shady_

 _Just another name on the list of bitches that seem to hate me_

 _Throwing dirt on my name?_

 _You's a fool and a shame_

 _But since you wanna play, now this a two-player game_

Des: _Girl please! Ya sleezy, ya easy_

 _One taste of sour Berry and my stomach's getting queasy_

 _I don't want ya kiss, my rhymes are too carnivorous_

 _You's a berry bitch, bottom barrel's where you infamous_

 _You battling with the queen, better come better than that_

 _Before I shake the earth with a snap, then put your face on the map-_

Berry: _Admit it Des, you're obsessed_

 _My step and my finesse has got you stressed_

 _You're a fan._

 _You can't play with me, unless I let you kick the can_

 _You are banned!_

 _No more tickets to the Berry Show_

 _Kill you with my scary flow_

 _This Berry's better than you'll ever know_

Des: _Little girl you think you cute? You not._

 _You're just a cheap little spot where they let them pennies drop_

 _You ain't never had a hit, you ain't never sold a show_

 _Your only claim to fame, being a dirty slutty hoe_

 _Berry, this get scary, I'mma pro_

 _I been a battle rapper since my feet first touched the flow_

 _I will drag you in the dirt_

 _I spit real fire, cause these words will really hurt_

 _I get paid to hurt feelings, I get extra if you cry_

 _So I'm bout to bust a Berry til ya berry's running dry_

Berry: _Call me what you want, say about me what you please_

 _I've heard worse_

 _Nothing that you're saying is something another ain't said first_

 _But let me make it clear_

 _I'm a strong bitch, ain't nothing busting over here_

 _You a bully, you a fraud, you a fake_

 _I tried to lend support but this branch about to break_

 _I would hit you low, but your life ain't worth my time_

 _Won't even waste my words on bitch not worth a dime_

Des: _Whatever, you started it, now you casting blame?_

 _You a fool, you a shame_

Berry: _But you're the one who threw dirt on my name_

Des & Berry: _It don't make a difference, you a bitch just the same_

 _Cause unlucky for you, this shit's a two-player game!_

-Confessionals-

Ty: You gotta love a friendly game of Truth or Dare. Works every time.

Steven: [SNORING LOUDLY] gughguuugh…

-End Confessionals-

-Celeb Horror House-

Oliver: [Bumping into wall] OUCH! We hit another dead end. I'm starting to think we're never going to make it out of this maze.

Dre: Me too, Olly. We might as well just sit here and make out.

Oliver: What has been up with you lately? You've been so affectionate. It's been throwing you off your game. You should've done one of your sciency things and gotten us a way out of here by now. You can't just focus on me, Dre.

Dre: Olly, you're just so-

Oliver: I'm serious Dre. Both of us have to get our heads in the game.

Dre: You're just so fickle Oliver.

Oliver: What?

Dre: I've been meaning to talk to you about it. But, it just seems like… I'm always so close to losing you.

Oliver: What would make you think that? Are you really letting Elsa get in your head?

Dre: Just think about it Olly. Our entire relationship has been a cot in a run down school, and then traveling the world with your money. We don't have any normal people problems. What if the honeymoon phase is all we get, Olly? I want to make the most out of it.

Oliver: Dre… we're not just a honeymoon couple. We've overcome a lot.

Dre: But have we? Every time the going gets tough, Olly… you get going. Once we are done traveling the world, and we have to sit and all that homophobia you have to deal with, and my mom not liking you, and all the normal people problems normal couples deal with… what's gonna hold us together?

Oliver: I can't believe you even have to ask that Dre. You're not just convenient, Dre. You're smart. You're passionate. You're geeky. You're unafraid of what people think of you. You're wise. You're thoughtful. I don't like you just when we're making out. The Dre I fell in love with made potions from scratch to stop zombies, found the mathematical theorem to shoot the perfect basket, and got into a laser fight on a virtual spaceship. I want that Dre back.

Dre: Oh… Olly… I love yo- [Getting tazed by Tay] AZKEEUEKEKE!

Tay: I'll be coming for you soon…

Oliver: No, no, no, I'm not sitting in the dark haunted house of horrors alone. Just take me now. Screw it.

-Confessional-

Oliver: That Tay guy is crazy. You think I'm sitting alone in the dark while that psycho's running around? The million dollars isn't worth.

-End Confessionals-

-Celeb Train Cart-

Steven: Yikes, you can cut the tension in here with a knife.

Laurie: What are you doing in here, Steven? Please don't tell me you want that date now.

Steven: I'm gonna get back to you on that. But I'm actually here for Ty and Tay. I threw the challenge. What's the scoop? How are we keeping me safe?

Ty: Oh that. Yea, I forgot.

Steven: What?

Tay: He said he forgot.

Steven: I heard what he said! We had a deal, Ty!

Ty: You're right. We did. Thanks for giving us an easy win. Bye now.

Steven: You can't just do this to me! My team is gonna vote me out!

Tay: Well next time, maybe don't throw a challenge-

Ty: Under the assumption that someone will fulfill an impossible promise.

Tay: Idiot.

-Confessionals-

Steven: I'm screwed…

Elsa: He's been annoying me. And now he's got to go.

Jenna: The people that should be here are the people who are actually going to TRY.

-End Confessionals-

Chris: Veterans, we meet here again. It seems like you guys are gonna have to hand over your title to the newbies.

Steven: Let's just get on with it.

Chris: Well you know the drill, autograph means you stay, no autograph means you face EJECTION REJECTION! I've got autographs for JENNA!

Jenna: Thank you.

Chris: AJ!

AJ: Still in it!

Chris: Oliver!

Oliver: Thanks…

Chris: Elsa!

Elsa: Whatever.

Chris: One autograph left. Two bodies. Who will face Ejection, the Huge Threat or the Loverboy. The final autograph goes to… STEVEN!

Steven: Wait, really?

Dre: You guys voted me off… but-but-why?

Jenna: Your head's not in the game.

Elsa: You smooching Oliver is irritating.

AJ: You and Oliver basically won the million already.

Oliver: Wait! Dre-

Dre: Win this for u- [Gets pushed off seat by Oliver]

Oliver: Alright, go on and Eject me Chris. I'm taking Dre's place.

Chris: Who cares? Why hasn't this seat ejected yet?

Oliver: Dre, tell your mom we're even and I lo- [Gets Ejected]

Dre: OLLY!

Steven: I can't believe you guys spared me even though I threw the challenge…

Jenna: YOU DID WHAT?!

Steven: Oh…shit.

Chris: Noble sacrifices and stupid revelations! Will it get any better than this? Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA: FAME GAMES!

-Hey guys! Love everyone keeping up with this story so far! Leave a review telling me what you think, or who's your favorite character! I love to read your reviews so keep them coming. Also, I'm gonna be at summer camp for a while so there may not be a new episode next week. Still I'll see you soon.-

 **The Veterans**

AJ "The New Underdog" by Zorbo678

Jenna "The Challenge Beast" by Mostawesomefanoftvshows

Elsa "The Huge Threat's Biggest Threat" by Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart

 **[16** **th** **Place] -** **Marie "The Potential Villain" by Adro02**

Dre "The Loverboy" by Gayy4Animee

Steven "The Huge Threat" by Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart

 **[13** **th** **Place] -** **Rayna "The Most Likable" by TheDaffodilQueen**

 **[12** **th** **Place] -** **Oliver "The Floater" by Pokerox27**

 **The Celebs**

 **[15** **th** **Place] -** **Derek "The Spritz Prince" by Totsalu**

Des "The Renegade Rapper" by GenuineHarajukuDoll

Ty "The Elegant Twin" by LiquidJollyRancherz

Tay "The Wild Twin" by LiquidJollyRancherz

Shirley "The Country Bumpkin" by Commander Liv

 **[14** **th** **Place] -** **Ryker "The Fists of Furry" by Falcon56**

Laurie "The Soulful Poet" by J.530

Berry "The Tabloid Phenomenon" by GwendolynD


End file.
